Harry Potter and the Council of the Elves
by Mione5
Summary: After the events at the Ministry all of the students went home. Within hours Harry Potter had disappeared without a trace. Where is he, and what do the two strangers arriving over a year later in the middle of the Sorting Feast know about him? I'm finally slowly starting to repost some of my original works. Thank you for your patience to those who have been asking for me to.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise but the plot as well as anything you don't is mine._

 _This continues after the Order of the Phoenix without taking Half Blood Prince or Horcruxes into account at all. It starts in the Trio's seventh year with flashes back to their sixth._

 **Harry Potter and the Council of the Elves**

Ron and Hermione sat apart from everyone else, at the far end of the Gryffindor table. It had been over a year since Harry had disappeared, but it still seemed like yesterday to the two seventeen year olds. They had all left Kings Cross Station at the end of fifth year, after watching Harry's Uncle Vernon turn a very unattractive shade of purple when threatened by the Order members, and had each returned to their own homes.

And Harry hadn't been heard from again.

The Order spent many months looking for him. The Dursleys had been extensively questioned but had revealed nothing, even under Veritaserum…at least nothing about his disappearance anyway. The only relevant thing they said was that Harry had gone to his room when they arrived home and they had never seen or heard from him again. In the end, even Dumbledore said it must be true.

At first they thought Harry might have been snatched, but according to Snape, Voldemort was going spare trying to find Harry, believing Dumbledore had stashed him somewhere. In the end _**no one**_ had seen or heard from him again.

Throughout sixth year Ron and Hermione struggled; the missing point of their triangle weighing heavily on both of them, making it difficult to keep their mind on their school work. Most of their teachers were understanding; all except for Snape, who would have tossed Hermione out of his Advanced Potions class if Dumbledore had not intervened. Both had sent hundreds of owls carrying letters for Harry and all had come back undelivered.

The war had worsened. Fudge, after what had happened in the Ministry, finally having to acknowledge what Harry and Dumbledore had been saying all along. An official apology was written to Harry, together with an Order of Merlin, Third Class for his courage in returning Cedric's body during the Tri Wizard Tournament the year before. But he wasn't there to accept it.

The two remaining Gryffindors just continued to ignore everyone else, almost as if they were in a world of their own, whispering quietly to each other as they waited for Professor McGonagall to bring in the first years.

Dumbledore looked at them sadly; the ever present twinkle in his eyes having dimmed somewhat over the last year. The Headmaster had been in almost daily contact with Molly Weasley over the summer and knew that the two teenagers had stayed in this almost separate world most of the time; barely interacting with the rest of the family even at meals. 'Maybe it had been a mistake to have had Miss Granger stay at the Burrow.' He murmured sadly.

He had spoken to Hermione's parents at the end of the last school year and arranged to have her stay at the Burrow for the summer. He had hoped that they could help each other get over their missing friend but, unfortunately, it had had the opposite effect. Dumbledore was almost at the end of his tether with the two. If they continued on this path, neither would graduate and there would be nothing he could do about it. Resisting the urge to rub his forehead in part frustration and part exhaustion, he watched as Minerva escorted the new students in and each was sorted, and then he watched the two Gryffindors again.

His speech had been delivered and the food called, and as he sat, half listening to Minerva's dissertation on the new first years, he idly wondered if he'd ever see the raven haired boy who'd been like a grandson to him ever again.

Twenty minutes into the feast the doors to the great hall were flung open to reveal two of the most unusual characters Dumbledore had ever seen. And that was saying something. Both looked to be in their mid to late twenties. The woman was quite short, a little over five feet, with long white hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Two long bangs down each side of her head were entwined with beautiful ribbons. On closer inspection those bangs seemed to be hiding a set of pointed ears.

Dumbledore frowned, he knew this woman was no house elf, however, he also knew that true elves were very private creatures and didn't show themselves to anyone. Her pure white clothes contrasted greatly with the jet black attire of her partner. He was well over six feet tall with a shock of black hair that fell around his face in a sort of dark halo. His strong well muscled form was easily defined through his clothes and the sense of confidence and power he extruded had the students closest to him almost shifting away in awe; the different weapons scattered around his body probably had something to do with that reaction as well. Wrapped around his upper arm was a bright green snake and perched on his shoulder was a black hawk.

Both shifted slightly and glanced meaningfully at each other. No one had moved at this point and Dumbledore snapped out of his daze, standing swiftly and drawing his wand. He knew that they weren't Death Eaters as the wards had been strengthened over the summer against any who would do the students harm, but you could never be too sure.

'Who are you?' He asked loudly. The dark figure glanced at his companion once more, snickering softly as he ran his left hand through his hair.

'Harry?' Came a soft but incredulous voice from the corner of the hall. The man's head snapped to the right and he saw a girl and a boy standing up at the end of the table. His amused expression dimmed slightly as he looked at them.

'Ron.' he whispered. 'Hermione.'

Bare moments later he found himself pushed backwards several feet and his arms full of brown bushy haired girl and red headed boy, both of whom were sobbing quietly, repeating his name over and over. Harry hugged them both to him.

'Hey. Don't cry guys. I'm back.' he whispered. 'Please don't cry'. The blonde woman carefully helped Harry extricate himself from his two friends by which time Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had made their way down from the head table.

'Harry? Is it really you?' The Headmaster asked softly. Harry nodded slowly, a lone tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Snape hissed. 'Clearly this man can't be Potter. He's far too old.'

Harry just smirked; an expression that looked strangely out of place on his face. 'Oh, I hate to disappoint you, dear Professor Snape. But it really is me.' Harry snorted at the Potions Master's shocked expression as he lifted his fringe to show everyone his forehead.

'Harry.' The dark haired man was suddenly embraced once more from all sides. When Dumbledore released the Boy-Who-Lived, Minerva noticed that the twinkle had returned to the old wizard's eye. 'Where have you been? What happened?' The Headmaster gestured up and down, obviously taking in Harry's advanced age as well as the weapons he was carrying. Harry looked sheepish for a moment.

'It's quite a long story.' he said softly. 'Perhaps we could go somewhere more private?' Harry cocked his head towards the hall full of avidly listening students.

The Headmaster nodded. 'Let's go to my office.' He smiled, leading the way, Snape and Minerva, Harry and friend close behind. Ron and Hermione, refusing to be left behind ran quickly after them. Harry smiled to himself as he heard the noise level in the hall explode as they turned the corner.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They all filed into Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster conjuring several extra chairs. Hermione was holding on to Harry's arm for grim death, terrified that if she let him go, he would disappear again. Harry just smiled and patted her hand. He knew how hard his disappearance had been on them and he could understand why she needed to hold onto him. Ron was staring at him, his eyes wide his jaw slack.

'Careful Ron.' He snickered. 'Something will fly in there and nest.'

Ron promptly shut his mouth. 'Harry?' Ron choked out. 'It really is you?'

It was more than a question and Harry nodded slowly, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder and giving it a squeeze as two fat tears rolled down Ron's cheeks.

'Where have you been?' Hermione whispered.

'And how in the hell did you get so old?' Severus snapped.

'Now, now Severus. Please allow the boy to speak.' Dumbledore chided the potions master.

Harry glanced at his companion and rolled his eyes. 'I don't think you can call me a boy anymore, Professor.' Harry snorted.

'How old are you exactly?'

Once more Harry glanced at his friend who nodded slightly. 'I'm twenty seven.' he said softly; wincing as the exclamations came thick and fast.

'What?'

'How?'

'Twenty seven?'

'You've got to be joking.' The last one from Professor Snape and it wasn't a question.

'I'm serious.' Harry said firmly.

'Well I, for one, don't believe you. Who the hell are you? And what have you done to Potter?' The Potions master snarled, standing quickly and hovering menacingly over Harry, his wand out and levelled at Harry's chest.

Harry's eyes turned stony and he slowly unfolded his tall frame from the chair even as he used one strong arm to push the potions master's hand away from him so the wand was now pointed to the floor. 'It is me, Professor.' Harry hissed dangerously, towering over the older man.

The blonde woman rose quietly and placed a hand on Harry's arm as the temperature in the room rose several degrees. 'Calm down, Harry.' her melodious voice filled the room. 'You knew this would be hard. Just tell them what happened.' She pleaded quietly.

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded, tearing his ears from the black ones and lifting her hand and kissing it before they both sat down once more. There was a deep breath before Harry looked up at the waiting group once again.

'Please let me tell you first and then you can ask any questions you want.' Harry pleaded quietly. After he received nods from all in the room he began. 'I arrived home from the station and Uncle Vernon immediately sent me to my room. I stayed there for the rest of the day not bothering to go down for dinner. I started on my Charms homework and then eventually went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to find Gwendolyn' Harry gestured to the woman beside him. 'sitting on the end of my bed. She asked me to go with her for a short time, saying she would bring me back as soon as I asked to come.'

Harry held up both hands, stopping Dumbledore as he opened his mouth. 'Before you say anything, I know I shouldn't have left Privet Drive but Gwen said Voldemort wouldn't be able to find me where we were going and I believed her.'

Harry could see Snape rolling his eyes but he ignored him. 'Gwen wrapped her arms around me and we disappeared. When I next opened my eyes, I almost fainted. It was a place I could have only ever seen in my dreams. A place I could probably previously never even have imagined. She led me through street after street of golden palaces, stunning shops and beautiful gardens.' Harry's eyes became bright as he spoke. 'We came to an enormous castle and went straight inside. Gwendolyn led me into a darkened room and left me there. The lights rose and I saw I was surrounded by a large raised platform. It went right the way around the room, except for the door. On the platform were tables and behind each table sat an elf.'

The Headmaster gasped. 'The Council.' Albus breathed, his hand over his heart and his blue eye disbelieving.

Harry smiled at Gwendolyn. 'Yes, the Council.' He said fondly.

'What Council?' Hermione asked.

'The Council of the Elves.' Harry explained, without really explaining anything if the expressions on the faces in the room, bar the Headmaster, were anything to go on. The Headmaster was fanning himself with a piece of parchment. A moment later he burst into a torrent of questions.

'They exist? They really exist? Do they know what is happening with our world? Can they help us? Will they help us?' Dumbledore rushed out in one breath.

'More importantly, what in the hell did they want with you?' Snape muttered sarcastically.

Harry ignored him again. 'A few more moments if you would, Professor and let me finish.' Dumbledore nodded as Harry went on. 'Yes they know what has been happening and they will help, but on their own terms.'

'And they are?' Snape asked icily.

'I think we are getting a little off the track here.' Hermione interrupted them. 'Can you please go back to the explanation on where the hell you have been for the last fourteen months and why are you so much older?'

Harry looked carefully at those gathered in the room for a moment, wondering now just how to phrase his answer. It had all seemed like it would be so easy before he'd actually arrived. He felt Gwen place her small hand on his arm in support and glanced at her before beginning again. 'The Council has many Seers working for them and while I was there they showed me what would become of our world if I didn't undertake certain training.'

'What sort of training?' Hermione asked, her expression eager.

There was another small hesitation. 'Weapons and wandless magic mostly, but also some spell making and building, and some very obscure potions.' Harry glanced over at Snape and stifled a snort when the man's ears perked up and he actually looked slightly more interested in what Harry had to say. 'After being shown what would happen I agreed to stay. Gwen went back to Privet Drive and collected my things and I started straight away.'

'What would have happened?' Minerva asked tentatively.

Harry grimaced and took a deep breath. 'Do you really want to know?' They all nodded and Harry sighed. 'If I had not left and everything had remained the same then at Christmas last year Voldemort would have broken through the wards of the school with the help of a number of students.' McGonagall gasped but Harry ploughed on. 'He slaughtered anyone not loyal to him, including you,' Harry whispered, locking eyes with Dumbledore. 'before taking over the school, following that up quickly by attacking the Ministry. Once you were dead people flocked to him. They figured it was the only way to save themselves. Muggles were dying in numbers not seen since World War Two and there was nothing I could do about it.' Harry's eyes had glazed over as he recited his tale.

'What happened to you?' Ron asked hesitantly.

Harry flinched involuntarily. 'Voldemort caught me first, down in Hogsmeade, the Saturday before Christmas. He kept me prisoner for over six months, making me see through his eyes just what he was doing to the world, what he had done to my friends.' His breathing hitched. 'Then he drained my blood, used it to become immortal and hung my body up in front of the Ministry of Magic as a warning to anyone who would cross him; right next to yours.' This time Harry looked at Snape.

'Oh Merlin.' Hermione sobbed burying her face in her hands. Harry reached over and placed his hand on the girl's knee.

'It's okay Hermione. Now you know why I stayed away. Why I stayed to do the training.' Harry said softly.

'That doesn't explain your advanced age, Potter.' The potions master sneered.

Harry sighed. 'The Council is not of this world and as such time passes differently there. You might not have seen me for just over a year but I have missed you all for more than ten.' Harry trailed off as no one said anything. The hawk on his shoulder trilled softly and the snake crawled up his arm and licked his ear. 'I'm fine.' Harry hissed in softly Parseltongue.

'I see you haven't given up that nasty habit then.' Ron snorted, breaking the tension in the room as several chuckles broke out. Harry and Gwendolyn laughed at the quizzical expression on the little snake's face.

'He didn't mean it.' Harry hissed again. The snake seemed to relax and dropped its head onto Harry's shoulder.

'Who are your friends, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry reached up and softly stroked the jet black feathers on the hawk's chest. 'This is Atrian and this.' Harry unwound the serpent from his shoulders and placed him on his lap. 'is Aeden. They have both been with me for quite a long time.'

'And you're Gwendolyn?' Dumbledore asked smiling. The blond woman nodded.

'Yes.' she said softly. 'Daughter of King Darius and Queen Madolyne.'

Dumbledore for lack of a better response to finding out the woman was an Elven princess, glanced at his watch. 'Merlin, look at the time. I think we should finish this for tonight and continue it in the morning.' They all rose. 'Harry you obviously can't stay in your dorm anymore. I will arrange for a room for you in Gryffindor Tower. Gwendolyn can stay in one of the spare staff rooms. I'll call Dobby to prepare it.'

'That won't be necessary, Professor.' Harry said, blushing slightly.

'Pardon?' Dumbledore looked confused.

'We won't need separate rooms. Gwen will be staying with me.' Harry moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Minerva opened her mouth to say something, probably about rules or some such nonsense and Harry knew he was going to have to tell them. He glanced down at Gwendolyn, who nodded and smiled.

'Gwen is my wife.' he said fondly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise, but the plot as well as anything you don't, is mine.

 **Chapter 2 - Waltzing back in.**

'Your what?' Hermione all but shrieked.

'My wife.' Harry said calmly, bending down to place a soft kiss on Gwen's cheek.

'You...you're married.' Ron stuttered and Harry nodded with a grin.

'For seven years now.' He murmured fondly. Most of the room had jaws hanging open by this point, only Dumbledore seemed to have some semblance of control and the twinkle in his eye was almost blinding.

'You're married.' Ron said again. Harry grinned and nodded again.

'To an Elven Princess no less.' Hermione added mischievously. 'Does that make you a Prince?' Harry nodded, blushing furiously. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and then at each other, wide eyed.

'The Ferret is going to freak.' They both squealed, although Ron would deny it later. Harry burst out laughing and Minerva coughed several times to cover up her giggles. Ron and Hermione joined in as Gwendolyn turned to Harry, eyebrow raised.

'Ferret?'

'Malfoy.' Harry snorted, as he reined in his amusement. Snape stood up and turned on his heel, crossing the room swiftly and slamming the door behind him. 'Oops. I think we might have upset him.' Harry snickered, as he struggled to control himself.

Dumbledore raised a hand as he stood up, his mouth still lifted in an indulgent smile. 'Yes, I believe it best that I go and talk to Severus. I'll see you both here before breakfast tomorrow.' The Headmaster gently shooed them from the room before he grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire.

The others walked down the moving stairs and followed McGonagall towards Gryffindor Tower, stopping in front of a painting of a group of wood nymphs partway along the final corridor.

'Well Mr Potter. Your rooms are through there. Password is "Fawkes". I'll leave you to catch up then. Don't forget to return to Albus' office tomorrow morning.' Minerva turned quickly and began to walk away but felt a strong hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

'Professor?' Harry said tentatively. She turned back around and Harry saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

'Welcome back Harry. We've missed you.' She whispered, wrapping her arms around him for a moment before walking swiftly down the hall, her shoulders shaking. Harry looked sadly after her and sighed.

'Come on darling,' Gwendolyn said softly, pulling him through the doorway and beckoning the other two in after them. They all settled in the sitting room as Harry called for some tea and moments later a crack was heard throughout the room.

'Is it really you, Harry Potter? Has Harry Potter really returned to Hogwarts?' Dobby's happy squeal filled the room as the small house elf stood almost shyly in the doorway, his arms laden with an enormous tea tray.

Harry smiled. 'Yes Dobby. It's me.' The house elf squealed again and almost threw the tray over his shoulder in excitement. In fact, if Hermione hadn't cast a quick _Wingardium Leviosa_ the tray would have landed all over the floor. Dobby had made it almost all the way across the room to Harry and Gwendolyn, who were sitting side by side on the sofa, when he caught sight of Gwendolyn's ears and the rings on both of their fingers belonging to the royal family of the Elves. The little elf let out a strangled squeak and stopped in his tracks, dropping to one knee and bowing so low that he almost turned a somersault.

Harry turned bright red again. 'Dobby, please. That's not really necessary. Please stand up.' Harry entreated, blushing even brighter as Ron, Hermione and Gwen snickered loudly. Harry shot each of them a dirty look and continued talking to the house elf.

Eventually Dobby rose and sheepishly levitated the tray to the table. 'Will there be anything else, Prince Harry Potter sir? Princess Gwendolyn?' Harry groaned and shook his head.

Gwendolyn let out a tinkling laugh and took pity on Harry. 'No, thank you Dobby.' She said kindly and Dobby backed out of the room, bowing the entire way.

'He'll get a crook back if he keeps walking like that.' Ron snorted, causing Hermione and Gwen to begin snickering again.

'Sod off.' Harry smacked Ron over the head with a cushion from the sofa. Several minutes later, when the snorts and giggles had died down Harry spoke. 'How weird is it?' He asked, almost as if afraid of the answer.

It was Hermione who answered first. 'Very. Talking to you it seems like it was only last week that you left, but looking at you, well, it seems much longer.'

'How did you know it was me? Harry asked, running his hand through his hair.

'That.' Hermione said simply.

'What.' Harry looked at her quizzically.

'That thing you do with your hand and your hair. You could be using Polyjuice and I would still recognise it.' She explained with a snort.

'What? How?'

Hermione laughed. 'You have it down to such an art after so many years. You can run your hand through your hair and move almost every strand except for the ones over your scar.' Harry looked over at Gwendolyn, eyebrows raised.

'She's right you know.' The elf added in agreement. 'I hadn't noticed it before.'

Harry ran his hand through his hair again causing the others to laugh once more. Sure enough, every strand moved except the few covering his scar.

He gave up and just shrugged. 'Tell me about you two. How's school been?' Ron and Hermione glanced uneasily at one another. 'What? What is it?' Harry looked at them in concern.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to tell Harry what had happened over the last fourteen months.

Harry paled slightly throughout the telling. 'You almost got dropped from Potions.' Harry whispered incredulously. 'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have come back earlier.'

Gwendolyn placed her hand over his. 'You know you couldn't come back.' she said, tucking a strand of hair back behind his ear. 'You couldn't leave without the permission of the Council. In fact, I'm surprised Mum and Dad actually let us leave without producing an heir to the throne first.' The last sentence was added with a wink in the two teenagers' direction.

'Gwen.' Harry whispered scandalously.

Just as the Elfin Princess foresaw, her comment had broken the tense and sad atmosphere that had permeated the room several minutes before, and Ron and Hermione chuckled mercilessly at Harry expense. Just then Gwendolyn yawned, quickly trying to smother the action with her hand but Hermione saw it, grabbing Ron's arm as she stood.

'We should be getting to bed.' She said firmly and Harry and Gwen rose with them.

Gwendolyn hugged both of them whispering. 'It is so good to meet you both finally. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow,' before disappearing through the bedroom door, leaving Harry to say goodnight.

Harry watched her go before turning back to his friends. 'I missed you both so much.' He stammered as he hugged them close once more. While neither was anywhere near Harry's height, they were both taller than he remembered. 'We will talk more tomorrow, yes?'

'Promise.' Hermione said firmly kissing him on the cheek and practically waltzing out the door, dragging Ron behind her. Harry shook his head, chuckling softly and followed Gwen into the bedroom.

* * *

Albus waited for the knock he knew would come early that morning as he went over the conversation he'd had the evening before in the dungeons.

' _He left Albus.' The potions master spat. 'He disappeared for over a year without a single word, and now he just expects to walk in and make everything alright. We have been here, fighting for our lives while he has been living in the lap, and land, of luxury. He didn't even bother to let us know where he'd gone. Not one letter, nothing. And now he just waltzes back in. Nothing he says or does will make up for what he has put us through this last year. We thought he was dead for Merlin's sake!' Snape was screaming by this point and had to sit down to try and compose himself._

 _Albus placed a calming hand on the man's arm. 'You thought you had failed him then, Severus. Failed Lily's only child.' He said softly._

 _Snape winced as Albus immediately picked up on the true cause of his anger before he let out a soft growl. 'Yes, goddamn it. I thought I failed him...failed her.' His anger deflated. 'Albus, why? Why did he just leave? Didn't he know what would happen?'_

 _The Headmaster conjured some tea. 'I think that is the whole point, Severus. You saw his eyes when he told us. He saw it all. He knew what would happen if he didn't leave.' Albus said softly._

 _Snape didn't reply, he just sipped his tea in silence and stared into the fire. 'I wonder if the Dark Lord knows yet.' Severus mused quietly._

' _I saw Mr Malfoy returning from the owlrey on the way down here, so we can assume that it will only be a matter of time.'_

' _What are you going to do with them? He obviously doesn't need to finish his schooling.' Severus said wryly._

' _I don't know yet. I will wait to talk with Harry in the morning. Don't you think you should be paying a certain someone a visit?' Albus said pointedly and Snape nodded reluctantly. 'This might be just the thing to get you back in Voldemort's inner circle.'_

' _Oh goody.' The other man said sarcastically, pulling on his thick black robe and stuffing his mask in his pocket._

' _I'll let you know.' With those four curtly spoken words Snape disappeared out into the corridor in a swirl of robes leaving Albus to floo back to his office._

End Flashback

The elderly wizard couldn't help but smile to himself…who'd have thought that Severus Snape would ever have cared enough about a son of James Potter to admit he'd failed him. Lily's genes notwithstanding. 'Oh Harry, my boy, are we in for an interesting year.' He murmured softly.

'Severus.' Tom Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, hissed. 'You say you have news for me.'

'Yes Master. The Potter brat has returned.'

Voldemort sat up straight in his throne like chair. 'Returned you say. From where has he returned?'

'Of that I am not sure yet Master. But...' Snape trailed off. He didn't really want to tell the Dark Lord this information but knew instinctively that Draco would have written it in his letter to his Father and it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort found out anyway.

'But?' Voldemort prompted.

'But he is older.'

The Dark Lord's snake like face squashed up into what Snape thought was an expression of confusion. 'Older? How can he be older?'

'I don't know all the details yet but I am hoping that all will be revealed at breakfast tomorrow.'

'You will report back here directly after.' Voldemort commanded.

'But My Lord, what of my classes?'

Severus knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left his mouth. Voldemort was across the room in a flash, his red eyes piercing deep into Snape's head. In spite of the situation, in spite of the pain Severus knew was coming, he smiled inwardly. Voldemort may be quick at Occulmency but Snape was quicker. While his face remained impassive the walls inside his mind shot up quick as a flash. The red eyes narrowed.

'Crucio.' The Dark Lord hissed. Snape, his fists clenched and his face screwed up in pain, struggled to stay on his feet. He lasted almost a minute before it became too much and with a gasp, fell to his knees. Riddle lifted the curse and leaned over to whisper in Snape's ear.

'I keep you around Severus because you can supply me with things that no one else previously could, but don't think you can question me like that ever again otherwise I may have to mark young Master Malfoy early and leave you to rot somewhere.'

Severus nodded and bowed low to the ground once more. 'Yes, My Lord. Sorry, My Lord.' Severus whispered painfully.

'Get out of my sight and you had better be back here tomorrow.' Riddle hissed, sweeping from the room.

Severus collapsed on the floor, gulping great lungfuls of air. Moments later a hand appeared in front of his face and he looked up. Standing over him was his long time friend Lucius, the father of his godson.

He accepted the hand and shakily got to his feet; Lucius stared at him for several moments.

'Be careful, Severus. He will find out.' The aristocrat said cryptically before he too walked from the room.

Albus started when Snape stepped out of his fireplace.

'Good morning Severus.' He said jovially. Snape just grunted and sat himself down in the chair across the desk. 'Last night didn't go well I presume.' Dumbledore added, easily seeing the slight tremor in the potions master's hands that spoke of the Cruciatus.

Snape took a deep breath. 'Same old crap, but Lucius had a very interesting comment to make afterwards.'

'Really.'

Severus smirked and related the unusual end to the meeting the night before.

'Interesting, very interesting.' Dumbledore steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. 'Do you think he is wavering?'

Severus shook his head. 'Sadly no. I believe it was a warning. I feel that while he wouldn't say the curse himself, he would betray me to Voldemort if it came down to it.'

'Oh.'

'That's not all. I have to report back to him this morning about Potter. You will have to tell the students I'm ill. I should be back for the afternoon classes. '

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling. 'Severus, I don't think that will be necessary.'

Snape's eyes narrowed as he realised what the old Headmaster was thinking. 'Oh no. No. No. You will not let that...that...that Gryffindor into my classroom. I won't have it. The boy is a walking trouble magnet. We only just got it restored from Longbottom's ineptitude at the end of the last school year. A bigger pair of dunderheads I have yet to see.'

'Now now Severus. If you are that against it then I will take your classes but I really think you are doing Mr Potter an injustice. The Council would hardly have let him return if he hadn't had a complete grounding in every subject and then some.'

'I still can't work out why the Council choose him in the first place.' Severus sneered.

Dumbledore shook his head. He wondered if the younger wizard would ever really get over his automatic insults of anything Potter related. 'The Council didn't. Voldemort did.'

'Now I know you have lost it.' Severus said sarcastically.

'You're not listening. Remember the prophecy. Only one can live. Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort as it was Voldemort who marked him all those years ago. The Council would also know of the prophecy, I imagine.'

Snape sighed heavily. 'But why did the elves get involved in the first place. They never have before.'

'Of that I am not sure,' Dumbledore admitted. 'but I am confident we will find out in just a minute.' Just then a knock sounded at the door. 'Come in Harry.'

The door opened and Harry and Gwendolyn shuffled in. 'See I told you he could do it.' Harry was saying insistently.

'Harry, how many other people do you think the Headmaster was expecting at this time of the morning.' Gwen couldn't help but snicker.

'You're too smart for your own good, Your Highness.' Albus said grinning.

'Can't be that smart if she married a Potter.' Severus muttered.

'Oh Professor, you wound me.' Harry said in mock despair, his hand over his heart. Severus just raised an eyebrow and sniffed loudly.

'Did you sleep alright?' Albus asked chuckling.

'Fine thank you Headmaster.' Harry smiled.

'Harry, I think, all things considered, I think you should call me Albus.'

'Oh right, okay, um Albus.' Harry blushed as he and Gwendolyn sat down next to Severus.

'Now Harry, we have a question for you, well, probably more for Gwendolyn.'

'Yes.' Gwendolyn squeezed Harry's hand.

'The Council of the Elves have never involved themselves in our world before, why now?'

Gwendolyn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing sadly at a frowning Harry. 'You are right, Albus, normally the Council would never step into a war in another world.' Gwendolyn began, 'but the Seer's saw more than the destruction of your world at the hands of this madman.' She hesitated, 'we saw the destruction of ours.' She finished in a whisper.

Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close. 'Two years after the fall of Hogwarts,' He continued. 'Voldemort began experimenting with travel between different worlds and realms. Within five years he had destroyed nearly all the magical creatures from their different worlds and that was as far as the Seers could get. We assumed that there wasn't much left to see after that.' Harry said sadly. 'The Elves knew of the Prophecy which is why they came to me. I was the last resort.'

'Last chance darling, not last resort.' Gwendolyn said softly.

Harry grimaced. 'Whatever.' Albus and Severus said nothing, each lost in their own thoughts. 'Professor?' Harry said hesitantly.

Albus' head snapped up. 'Oh yes, sorry Harry. Now, what are we going to do with you both?' The Headmaster mused.

Harry glanced at Gwendolyn. 'Er, Albus, we did come back for a reason other than Voldemort.' He started hesitantly.

Dumbledore frowned curiously. 'Really, what is that?'

The two exchanged another glance. 'I'm afraid I can't say yet, but it is vital to the future that we nudge the present in a certain direction.'

'In what way?'

Harry hesitated, wondering just how to word what he was going to say. 'Well, let's just say that if we don't soften the personality of a certain person in regards to muggles and suchlike, he will grow up into a monster worse than Voldemort.'

Snape looked confused but Harry could tell by the look in Albus' eye that he knew exactly who they were talking about.

'He is quite a powerful young wizard.' Dumbledore agreed.

'And he has the looks and charisma to be a great leader.' Harry said firmly. 'Even if he is a prat.' He added with a snort.

'With his knowledge of the Dark Arts he would become quite a formidable opponent.' The elderly wizard offered.

'And I really don't want to have to kill him.' Harry added with a sigh.

Snape looked at them both as if they had gone mad. 'Who in the hell are you talking about?' He snapped.

Dumbledore looked at Harry who nodded.

'Draco Malfoy.' He said quietly.

* * *

Harry stood nervously in the chamber off the Great Hall. He could hear the rumble of students as they settled into their seats for breakfast. He knew that as it was the first day of classes, all the house tables would be full.

'You'll be fine.' Gwen whispered to him.

'God, what if they don't forgive me for leaving?' Harry breathed nervously.

'Then show them the stone.'

'But what if it isn't enough?' Harry hissed.

'Harry, calm down. I've never seen you like this. Just show them the stone and everything will be alright.' Gwendolyn said firmly. Harry continued running his fingers through his hair until Gwendolyn grabbed his arm. 'If you keep doing that you will be bald before you're thirty. Now just relax.'

Harry struggled to keep his hands by his side as they waited for Albus to announce their arrival. Through the door they heard Minerva tap her glass and ask for quiet and then the Headmaster began to speak.

'Good morning. children.' The Headmaster said genially. 'I imagine the rumours have been circulating since last night regarding our mysterious visitors and I am sure that you have heard the one that it is Harry Potter and that he has returned to us. This rumour is in fact true.' Almost the entire hall gasped and a burst of eager chatter broke out making Albus wait for several moments before he could continue. 'Harry has been away training for the last year and will now join us as Weapons Master. A new class will be starting, compulsory for all students in the art of Duelling and War Strategy. I hope you will treat Harry with the respect he deserves.'

Harry took a deep breath and enfolded Gwen's hand in his as he opened the door and walked into the hall. The first and second years all whispered excitedly when they appeared, the other years looking at him in distrust. Harry shifted nervously under their gaze before deciding to speak.

'I would just like to say that what the Headmaster said was true, well, all except the last part. I do not deserve your respect yet but I hope, in time, you will come to respect me and I, you.' He offered. 'I do apologise to you all for leaving like I did and I also hope that you will forgive me when you find out why.' Harry finished softly but as the hall was completely silent everybody heard.

'And just why did you leave, Potter.' Malfoy sneered from his seat at the Slytherin Table. 'And what in the hell happened to you?' Several Slytherins snickered in response.

Albus moved to stand but Harry shook his head. 'Shall I show them?' he asked and the Headmaster nodded.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a large glowing stone. All of the staff had seen what the stone contained at the impromptu staff meeting earlier in the morning, and most looked slightly sickened at the thought of having to see it again. None of the students noticed this however as they were all watching Harry carefully as he waved his hand over the stone and speak in what they would so learn was Elvish.

'Renalin te estrelo anuasha.' Harry said melodiously. The stone glowed brighter for a moment before reflecting a picture up onto the wall behind the head table. The teachers were glad not to have to see it again and instead just watched the students reactions. The scenes played through as if inside a pensieve. They saw Voldemort capture Harry, causing nearly the whole hall to scream. They saw the battle at Hogwarts as well as who died, including the Headmaster and most of the teachers. There were numerous cries around the hall as more than two hundred students saw themselves slaughtered by Voldemort and his death eaters. They saw the attack on the Ministry. They saw what happened when Voldemort exterminated the muggles and finally Harry's body, drained of blood and hanging next to their Potions Master's outside the Ministry of Magic. In consultation with Dumbledore, Harry decided only to reveal up to that point. He quietly whispered the counter charm and pocketed the stone, finally raising his eyes to meet those of the students. What he saw was horror. Complete unadulterated horror, even from the Slytherins.

Harry swallowed heavily. 'What you just saw is what would have happened to our world if I had not left. It is not a story. It was taken directly from the pensieve of a world renowned Seer.' Harry didn't tell them that the Seer wasn't actually of this particular world. 'I know that all of this is hard to comprehend but I couldn't let anything happen to any you and you were all in danger while I was here. I hope you can understand.' Harry finished softly, grateful when Gwendolyn squeezed his hand.

Still they were all silent. Suddenly the scraping of a chair broke the soundless void and Harry glanced over, shocked to see Draco Malfoy walking towards him. Harry thought he was looking quite green, but the fact that he just saw himself skinned alive by Voldemort for refusing to kill the small daughter of a pureblood who had refused Voldemort's mark, probably had something to do with that.

'Malfoy?' Harry said tentatively, towering over the blond Slytherin. Malfoy looked up into Harry's eyes before sticking his hand out. Harry glanced once at the hand and then into the other's eyes before shaking it firmly.

'Thank you.' Malfoy said softly.

'I didn't really do anything.' Harry said shyly.

'You changed the future, so that I would have one. That is not nothing.' The blonde Slytherin said firmly.

'Your welcome.' Harry smiled. Draco's mouth twitched in what Harry thought on anyone else would have been a smile, before returning to his seat. 'Does anyone have any questions?' Harry asked the hall. A fifth year Ravenclaw raised her hand and Harry nodded.

'Why are you so old now?' she asked hesitantly, her face blushing brightly.

Harry glanced at Gwen as she snorted loudly. 'In the place I have been for the last fourteen months the time passes quicker. In their time I have been there for more than ten years. That is why I am so **old**.' Harry emphasised the last word with a grin, causing the students to snicker quietly and breaking the sadness.

'Who's they gorgeous lady?' Seamus piped up from the Gryffindor table. Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around Gwendolyn shoulder.

'She's out of your league, Seamus. Trust me.' Harry snickered.

'Hey!' Seamus huffed indignantly as those around them laughed.

Harry shook his head, winking at the Irishman. 'This is my wife, Gwendolyn' He added. Several students started at the fact that Harry was married.

'Please call me Gwen.' She said kindly.

'Are you an elf?' Asked a tiny first year Hufflepuff and Gwendolyn smiled at her.

'Yes. I am.'

Loud whispers broke out across the hall. Not only was Harry married, he was married to an elf. Harry couldn't wait to see their reactions when they found out that Gwen was royalty.

'If you have any other questions you may ask me during class. Thank you.' Harry breathed a sigh of relief and the two moved to sit at the head table for breakfast, listening as whispers broke out all over the hall. Harry could feel the students' eyes on him.

'Well that went better than expected.' Albus said. 'The reaction of Mr Malfoy was most pleasing.'

'It was wasn't it.' Harry said through a mouthful of eggs. 'It's a shame Professor Snape wasn't here to see it.' He added with a snort.

'Harry, you really should call him Severus.' Albus scolded.

Harry shook his head. 'A name is a personal thing. I won't call him that until he allows it. It would be rude of me otherwise.'

Albus glanced over at Gwendolyn who was eating daintily. 'The Order is meeting this evening, can you both come.'

Harry glanced at Gwendolyn, who nodded. 'What time?'

'Nine, in the Room of Requirement.' Albus murmured.

Harry nodded and folded his napkin. 'Well, we better get down and see what Professor Snape has left the seventh years to do. What's wrong with him, by the way?'

Albus shook his head. 'Nothing, he's on an errand for me.'

Harry studied the older man intently but no further information was forthcoming. 'Ok, then. See you later.' He added, grasping Gwen's hand in his own and standing. Tossing a smile at Ron and Hermione as they headed for the door.

* * *

The potions classroom was awfully quiet when Harry and Gwendolyn walked in. The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins each lost in their own thoughts. Harry shut the door quietly and walked to the front of the room. Gwen sat down behind the desk as Harry turned to face his old classmates.

'I imagine that this is probably even stranger and more uncomfortable for you then it is for me. You haven't seen me for just over a year yet I haven't seen you all for more than ten. Now that we are here together is there anything any of you wish to ask me? I will try to answer any question you have so long as it doesn't endanger anyone or anything.' No one moved at first.

'Is that where you have been?' Draco asked, looking pointedly at Gwen. 'With the Elves.' Harry nodded slowly.

'Why didn't you leave a note or something?' Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. 'If I had left a note, Voldemort would have found out where I had gone and that I wouldn't be able to return for sometime. He would have had free reign to do whatever he liked. By just disappearing it allowed him the thought that I could return at any time. That I was just in hiding and would come for him if he did anything. It made him think twice before he attacked anything, meaning the last year has been one of relative peace. Things are about to change though.' he added sadly.

'Why couldn't you come back whenever you wanted?' Millicent Bulstrode interrupted.

'The window to the world was only open for a short time. Once I decided to stay I had to wait until my training finished before the window was opened again.' Harry explained.

'Why do people choose You Know Who when he treats his followers like that and why does he hate muggles and muggle-borns so much anyway?' Blaise Zabini asked, completely changing the subject and with what Harry thought was extreme bravery for a Slytherin.

Harry glanced at Gwen and took a deep breath.

'Continuing to introduce the wizarding world to muggle-born witches and wizards not only causes impurities within magical bloodlines but could eventually lead to exposure of magic to all muggles which would bring forth the persecution and destruction of our way of life.' Malfoy said automatically.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin. 'Is that what you really think Mr Malfoy? Or is that what your Father tells you to?' Malfoy bristled. 'What if I was to tell you that Voldemort was a half-blood?' The indignant expression vanished and Malfoy's eye brows shot to his hairline.

'What? You're lying.'

Harry shook his head. 'No. His father was a muggle. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.' The Slytherins looked stunned at this revelation and Harry wrote the Dark Lord's name in the air before moving the letters around, much as Tom Riddle had done down in the Chamber of Secrets back in Harry's second year. The Gryffindors had already known of course; Harry having told and shown them during a training session for the DA back in fifth year.

He watched as the expressions on the faces of some of the Slytherin's changed and they looked as if they were deep in thought. 'Anything else? Okay let's get to work.' Harry pointed at the board and the instructions for the day's potion appeared. 'Grab the ingredients you need and begin.'

Harry watched in surprise as they all followed his instructions and began grinding dragon scales and peeling shrivelfig. Harry walked quietly around the room, checking on various potions as Gwendolyn prepared lesson plans for the Weapon and War Strategy classes that would begin later that day.

'Hey Harry.' Hermione whispered as Harry came to check on her and Neville's potion.

Harry grinned at her. 'I'm glad to see you back to yourself?' he said. He had watched both Ron and Hermione over breakfast and had felt immense happiness to see that rather than sitting by themselves, they were once more seated with their classmates, laughing and joking. He could see from the look in Albus' eye that he felt the same way.

'How are you, Neville?' Harry asked softly. He had been surprised to see the boy walk into Snape's advanced potions class but he remembered that to be a medi-wizard you needed a NEWT in potions.

'Fine thanks Harry. It's really great to see you.' Neville replied genuinely.

'You too.' Harry smiled, slapping the boy on the back and continuing on around the room. He made several comments to different students awarding points to both Gryffindors and Slytherins and the rest of the lesson went without mishap. It seemed that with Hermione back on the top of her game it helped Neville to finish without any disasters. Harry watched as they cleaned up after themselves, bottling and labelling their work and leaving it on Snape's desk and filing quietly out of the classroom. They all called goodbye to Harry and Gwen leaving the two to ponder the changes in Malfoy from just this morning.

'What do you think?' Harry asked Gwendolyn.

Gwen sighed. 'I don't think he is ready to turn from the teachings of his father just yet, but he is definitely beginning to have his doubts.'

'Do you think it will come to that?' Harry said cryptically.

Gwen looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I do hope not, but unfortunately, I think it may.' She said softly.

Harry pulled her close. 'You do know I love you, Your Highness.' Harry murmured, teasing the woman in his arms.

'And I you.' She replied softly before grinning. 'How long do you think before Ron and Hermione spill the beans?'

'Oh,' Harry smirked. 'Won't be long now.'

Gwen laughed. 'What are you smirking for? I'm not the one that blushes brighter than a Christmas tree every time someone brings it up.'

'Well it does take some getting used to.' Harry retorted. 'You been this way your whole life.'

'You make it sound like I've got a disability.'

Harry smirked again. 'You do. You never did learn to dress yourself properly.' He tugged off her robe and pulled it the right way out before placing it back on her shoulders.

Gwen blushed. 'The elves always laid everything out for me.' She said sheepishly. Harry laughed, kissing her quickly as the students for the next class began to filter through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - I can save him.**

Harry and Gwen waited patiently inside the new duelling hall for the seventh year students to join them. It was late in the afternoon, their last class of the day. They had both enjoyed a quiet lunch in their rooms followed by a short nap and both were feeling quite lively as the students began to shuffle in. In consultation with Albus they had decided to have the students come to this class in their full year groups.

'Good afternoon.' Harry called as the last students found their seats on the benches around the hall. 'Welcome to the first class in Duelling, Weapons and War Strategy. This class will teach you how to defend and attack, with both your mind and your body. This class will be one of the hardest things you have ever complete but it is necessary during these times and I will make a promise to you all; if you work hard and listen, it will save your life.' Harry said this with such conviction that, surprisingly, they all looked as if they believed him.

'Today I would like to see you duel so that I can gauge your skill level. Please come out when I call your name.'

'Excuse me, but what do we call you?' Susan Bones asked hesitantly.

Harry glanced at Gwen before looking back at the class, his eyes shadowed. 'Harry. You just call me Harry.' he said softly. 'Now why don't you and Justin come on up and show me what you can do.' He responded, smiling brightly. The two Hufflepuffs nervously stood up and made their way to the front of the hall. 'Up to fifth year hexes and curses only.' Harry said firmly. The two students nodded and bowed to each other and Harry said to begin.

Justin was definitely the quicker of the two, shooting of a disarming curse almost immediately after Harry spoke. Susan dodged the curse nimbly, sent back a jelly legs jinx to which Justin responded with a leg locker curse. The duel continued for several minutes before Justin finally disarmed Susan with a stunning spell. The rest of the students clapped politely as Harry released the Hufflepuff and they took their seats.

'Well done both of you. Now let's have Dean and Seamus.' The two Gryffindors repeated the same bow and waited for Harry to tell them to start.

Two by two Harry worked his way through the class, not commenting on any of the duels other than to say well done. The final pair of Malfoy and Parkinson was certainly an eye opener but the rest left Harry slightly depressed. When the bell rang he quickly rounded out the lesson and sent them on their way to dinner. Ron and Hermione waved him goodbye before closing the door softly behind them. Harry sank gratefully in to a chair in front of the desk and looked at his wife.

'We're in trouble, aren't we?' She said softly.

'Yes darling, we are.' Harry sighed. 'I had hoped they had improved since fifth year, especially the ones in the DA but obviously that isn't the case. They are supposed to be the best in the school but they are all woefully inadequate with both their incantations and their aim. Even their wand grip is incorrect on half of their castings.'

'I don't imagine that Ron and Hermione kept the DA going while you were gone. By the sounds of it they had trouble just keeping themselves going.'

'I know.' Harry said softly, feeling the wave of guilt wash over him once more.

'Hey.' Gwendolyn whispered, coming around and sitting in his lap. She lifted his gaze to meet hers. 'You had to go. There was nothing you could do, you know that.'

'You're right of course, but it doesn't make it any easier. I promise to try and forget about it though. We have more important things to worry about.'

'Good.' She kissed him softly on the nose. 'Now what are we going to do about Mr Malfoy. That was quite a display he and Miss Parkinson put on. Some of those curses were bordering on the Dark Arts.'

'I know. I hate to think where he learnt them.' Harry shuddered.

'Do you think he has been marked yet?'

Harry shook his head. 'No. My head aches a little when Snape is in the room but I get nothing from Malfoy.'

'That could be because Snape is always sneering at you.' Gwen pointed out.

'Ha ha. So is Malfoy.' Harry snorted.

'There's no malice in it though. Not anymore anyway.'

'True. Come on, I'm staving.' Harry's stomach let out a large growl to emphasize its position, causing Gwen to giggle loudly. They rose, joined hands and walked through the door, Harry casting an extensive locking charm on it.

'Wouldn't want them trying out any of the weapons without us being there.' He said in response to Gwen's raised eyebrow. Nodding her agreement they headed down to the great hall. Three corridors away they could hear the loud rumble of conversation. 'What the hell is going on?' Harry asked, sprinting the last part till he was standing outside the door.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Gwen panted, catching up with him. Harry grabbed her hand and threw open the door, keeping her behind him as if to shield her.

'Great Merlin's ghost.' Harry swore softly, his eyes wide, jaw slack. 'I'm going to kill Dobby.'

'What? What is it?' Gwen said, trying to peer around him. Harry recovered enough to move a step sideways and allow the elf to see into the hall. By now most of the students had noticed their arrival and were watching them avidly. 'Oh bugger.' She snickered loudly. Harry turned to her.

'Funny? You think this is funny?' He said incredulously, gesturing to the hall. Down the centre aisle, lined up in two facing rows, was the entire compliment of Hogwarts house elves, their uniforms immaculate and all bowing low. Up at the head table were two intricately carved chairs and behind the chairs stood Dobby and Winky, each holding an embroidered napkin on a pillow. Harry groaned and blushed deeply before striding up the hall, face like thunder. He could see Hermione's amused expression as well as Ron's disappointed one at not being able to tell Malfoy himself. Harry didn't even dare look over at the Slytherin table. Gwen, still giggling, hurried to catch up with him, thanking the elves as she passed. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling so brightly you could have illuminated a small classroom with them and Remus and Minerva were both struggling to maintain their composure.

'Glad you all think this is so amusing.' Harry hissed glaring at Dobby as he pulled out his chair and laid his napkin across his lap.

'Harry, my boy.' Albus chuckled. 'You shouldn't be embarrassed. It is a great honour to be accepted into the Elven royal family.'

'Humph.' Harry muttered. Gwen, still giggling, sat beside him, thanking Winky and clapping her hands once. With an enormous crack the elves disappeared and the noise level in the room immediately rose by several decibels.

'Harry was hoping to keep it quiet.' Gwen snickered. Harry just growled at her and helped himself to some mashed potato.

No one ate much that night except Harry, who used the meal as an excuse to keep his head down and not participate in any conversations or catch anyone's eye. Partway through the meal Gwen squeaked and grabbed Harry's arm.

'Harry. These chairs are ours.' She whispered.

'Yes, Albus allocates all the staff chairs. We'll always sit in the same spot.' Harry said slowly.

'No idiot. These are our chairs. You know, from the Room.' Harry looked at her quizzically.

'Room? What room?'

'The. Throne. Room.' She hissed. Remus, who was sitting next to Harry, couldn't help himself and let out a bark of laughter at the expression on Harry's face before smothering it by placing his hand over his mouth. The dark haired young man just groaned and buried his head in his hands.

'I am so going to kill Dobby.' Harry muttered.

'I don't think Dobby has quite the connections to do this.' Gwen scolded.

'I don't care. I know he had something to do with it.' Harry grumbled. 'I mean look at us. I'm surprised they haven't tried to make us wear crowns again or something.' He added glumly. Remus looked fit to burst he was struggling so hard to stifle his laughter.

'And what if they did?' Gwendolyn said imperiously.

'But it's so embarrassing.' Harry whined.

'Harry James Potter.' Gwen hissed, bursting into a torrent of Elvish. Her tirade continued for several minutes, with Harry alternately shaking his head, nodding sheepishly or sprouting his own Elvish in reply. Abruptly she finished and turned away from him.

Harry swallowed and sighed, reaching out to clasp Gwen's hand within his own. 'Arluen valen evara.' He said softly. (My love forever)

Gwen looked back at him, tears in her eyes. 'Arluen valen evara.' She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck.(My love forever)

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered. 'I love being married to you. I'm not embarrassed, really. It's just different here than it was at home.' Gwen's eyes positively sparkled at Harry's still calling The Glade home. She had been extremely worried, something she had shared with no one, that he would immediately fall back into the old "Hogwarts is home" habit which would make it difficult for him when the had to return to The Glade. While the elves had all fallen in love with the young man who had married their princess, Harry had found the attention difficult for quite a number of years.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Albus whose eyes had dimmed momentarily. 'Harry, don't forget the meeting tonight.' The Headmaster whispered.

Harry nodded and rose. 'I have to train for a while. I'll see you later.'

* * *

Together, he and Gwen walked swiftly from the hall, Dobby and Winky trotting faithfully behind him. Harry guessed that the two house elves were now going to shadow them most of the time, but he also guessed there was probably nothing he could do about, the elves having been in contact with King Darius, it so he let it go. The walk to their rooms was done in silence, Harry already moving into training mode.

'Weapons or magic?' Gwen asked as they gave the wood nymphs the password and moved through their secret passage to the training hall.

'Weapons.' Harry responded curtly.

Gwen didn't make any comment on Harry's tone of voice. She was used to it. Harry had been trained to forget everything but the task at hand. He was like a machine in training and battle, both physically and mentally and Gwen new better than to call him up on his tone of voice. She had been reprimanded for that before, not by Harry, but by her father. Gwen settled herself down in one corner, Dobby and Winky sitting at her feet. Harry moved swiftly and silently through the room towards the far wall. He held out his hands and summoned a large battle axe with his right hand and two silver daggers with his left. He then moved into the centre of the room, tucking the daggers into his left boot.

Leaping forward he swung the battle axe down on an imaginary foe. Slashing left and right he made it look effortless, although Gwen knew the battle axe weighed over forty pounds. Leap, jump, roll. Harry went through his exercises perfectly, just as he had been taught. He finally threw the axe, imbedding it firmly in the wall opposite before pulling out the daggers. Again silver on silver flashed quickly, Harry working quicker through his exercises than Gwen had seen. Her heart swelled with love for the man her husband was. She had never met such a selfless, loyal, brave person before. It was the one thing that had drawn her to him in the first place.

Her parents had always said that one day she would find her true love. She had had many suitors, all vying for her hand since she was a very young lady but no one had ever touched either her heart, or her soul, like Harry had. From her first meeting she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Her parents had tried to talk her out of it. 'He will die long before you do and you will be left alone.' they had warned but Gwen didn't care. As time passed, both King Darius and Queen Madolyne had fallen in love with the quiet, unassuming young man and welcomed them into their family with open arms. Harry, of course, took a lot of time getting used the attention. The Elvish people thought the match to be perfect. They too loved the young man. His saving three Elven children from a dragon one evening in the nearby woods did nothing to help his shy demeanour as he suddenly became a saviour in a second world.

Gwen remembered back to the talks they had shortly after they were married.

Flashback

 _'How do you do it?' Harry said sadly._

 _'Do what?' Gwen looked at him quizzically._

 _'The people, the attention. All the praise for not even doing anything.' He whispered._

 _'But we do, do something.' Gwen insisted. 'We give people hope and joy and love. The people love you for who you are Harry. For what you believe in and stand for. Not because of marrying me or for something your mother did when you were a baby.' Harry looked at her, tears pricking his eyes._

 _'Arluen valen evara.' Harry said softly. (My love forever)_

 _Gwen hadn't said anything, just kissed him softly on the nose._

End Flashback

Harry had accepted his lot in life better after that conversation, taking part in glade events and helping train the elves for the future in case Harry didn't manage to get back to Hogwarts before Voldemort made it through the portal to their world. Gwen started back to the present when she heard the daggers plant themselves into the wall beneath the axe.

'Branistal.' She said softly as he walked towards her, puffing slightly. 'Look at you.' She teased. 'Four days without training and your out of shape.' Harry growled at her but his eyes were sparkling. Training had always brought out the best in him. (Brilliant)

'Just have to get up early tomorrow and run.' He told her, sweeping her into his arms and nuzzling her neck.

'Eww.' She squealed. 'You're all sweaty. Get off.' She tried pushing him away but with an advantage of over a foot and a half and about one hundred and forty pounds it was like a mouse trying to push an elephant.

'Better have a shower then.' Harry laughed, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the bathroom.

* * *

All was quiet when Harry and Gwen walked into the Room of Requirement a little after nine that evening. Albus had asked them to come a bit later so he would have time to explain what had happened to the other members. The silence didn't last long as he was immediately set upon by both Molly Weasley and Tonks.

'Oh Harry,' Molly sobbed into his chest as she flung her arms around his waist.

'Wotcha, Harry. Great to see you.' Tonks added, slapping him firmly on the back and wincing. 'What the hell have you got under that shirt, an iron plate?' Harry laughed.

'No. It's just me.' He chuckled. 'Mudungus, Professor Moody.' Harry greeted the two men.

Moody scanned him up and down several times with his magical eye. 'Yep. It's definitely him.' He declared.

Harry looked at Gwen and rolled his eyes. The Order members laughed and began introducing themselves to Gwendolyn as Harry moved over to where Albus was standing quietly.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

Albus hung his head. 'Severus is missing.' The headmaster said sadly.

'Missing? What do you mean missing?' Harry hissed.

'Shh, keep your voice down.' Albus scolded. 'He left this morning after breakfast to report to Voldemort. I thought he had returned and was holed up in his rooms as he usually does, but I went to check on him after dinner and there was no sign of him.'

'After breakfast? You let him go after breakfast? To Voldemort! You said he was on an errand for you.' Harry snapped. 'Are you senile or something?'

The Order members looked shocked as Harry glared at the headmaster.

'Harry, really.' Molly scolded. 'Apologise to Albus immediately.'

The old wizard was still looking at Harry in confusion.

'You don't realise what you've done, do you?' Harry said coldly, ignoring Molly. Albus cocked his head to the side, brow raised. 'This morning at breakfast I showed all the students the stone.' Harry continued and Albus nodded. 'What was the last image?'

Albus thought back and blanched as his face drained of blood. 'Oh my god.' He whispered, sitting heavily in a chair. 'I sent him back there.'

'What is it?' Gwen said softly.

'The students all saw Professor Snape's body hanging next to mine. It wouldn't take much to put two and two together and work out that he was a spy. One of the students must have owled their parents. I can't believe you sent him back there.' Harry growled at the Headmaster. 'What in Merlin's name possessed you to anyway?'

'We need the information.' Arthur Weasley said, standing up for Dumbledore.

Harry spun to face the Weasley Patriach. 'No. We don't. Gwen and I know how this war is going to start and end and almost all the bits in between. We didn't need to sacrifice him anymore.'

'He's only a Death Eater. He deserves everything he gets.' Moody growled.

Harry whipped around, his face alight with anger. 'Don't you ever say that in my presence again.' Harry hissed dangerously. 'Professor Snape has done more to end this war than anyone else. Not to mention saving your sorry arse twice last year by informing the Order of attacks before they happened, in spite of the way you treat him. If you think that you can do better go right ahead.' Harry snarled and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Gwen threw a glare at Moody and hurried after Harry.

* * *

'You can't go.' She told him, when she found him kitting up in the training room.

'I have to.' He said, planting swords into scabbards and guns into holsters.

'Harry.'

Harry stopped and turned to her, placing the gun he was holding back on his desk. 'Gwen, please. I have to. He doesn't deserve to die.' He pleaded softly.

Gwen sighed heavily. 'You can't save everyone.'

'I know. But I can save him.' Harry insisted.

Gwen looked deep into his eyes and sighed again. 'When you get back, we are going to have a very long discussion regarding this hero complex you have.' She teased.

Harry kissed her softly. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

'Go. Go. Before I change my mind.' She grumbled, waving him away.

Harry grabbed his medical pack, shrinking it and stuffing it in his pocket. He holstered the large gun and kissed Gwen once more before disappearing out the door, blending immediately into the shadows.

Harry walked silently through the corridors, down the stairs and outside the castle. Atrian flew down to greet him, dropping Aeden on his shoulders.

'Dobby. Stay here.' Harry said firmly, not expecting the little elf to take any notice of the command.

'Yes. Harry Potter. Prince Harry, Sir.' The house elf squeaked, but followed him all the same. Harry groaned and continued down to the gates; once there he apparated away with a soft pop.

* * *

Gwen sighed and walked back to their rooms to wait for his return. She had been through this before, whenever Harry had been sent on a mission by the Council. He could return in two hours or two weeks.

She never knew.

Almost an hour passed before there was a knock at the door. Gwen rose and opened it to find a sheepish looking Moody accompanied by Albus and Minerva.

'Can we talk to Harry, please?' Albus asked softly.

'No.' Gwen said firmly, glaring at the ex-Auror.

'We just want to apologise.' Moody insisted gruffly.

'No. You can't talk to him.' She retorted.

'Don't you think you should let Harry decide if he wishes to see us?' Albus interceded.

Gwen glared once more before turning away. 'Well, you can wait and ask him yourself, if you like.' She said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down, picking up the book off the armchair and opening it. 'Of course, it could be a long wait.' She added without looking up.

'Why? Where is he?' Minerva asked as they all moved into the room.

'He went to collect someone.' She said cryptically.

Albus sighed. 'He went to get Severus, didn't he?' The Headmaster questions as he sat down heavily once more.

Gwen snorted. 'Harry always did say you knew too much for your own good. Or his.' She muttered wryly. 'Yes, he went to get Professor Snape.'

'But how does he know where he is?'

'He doesn't exactly. But he has a fair idea.'

Whilst no one seemed satisfied with that answer, they all remained silent and Winky appeared moments later carrying a tea tray. Gwen quietly poured cups of peppermint tea for everyone and they sipped slowly as they waited.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when the fire blazed green and Poppy's head appeared.

'Oh good. You're all there. I need you down here now.' She snapped before disappearing.

 _Several hours earlier_

Harry carefully and quietly checked all of the places the Seers had shown him were Death Eater camps. He went to the Riddle house in Little Hangleton but all was quiet. Harry began to feel uneasy. There was only one place left to try.

Malfoy Manor.

Once more Harry apparated away; appearing moments later in the woods outside a large set of wrought iron gates. The gates were enormous, almost fifteen feet high, with a large M made out of a snake. Harry could hear the yells and merriment coming from the house. This must have been an extra special revel as it would have been going on for most of the day. Dobby was shivering in fright, eyes so wide they were almost popping out of his head.

'Dobby, why don't you go back to Hogwarts?' Harry said kindly.

Dobby shook his head. 'No. No. Prince Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby has been given special instructions by the King to look after his son-in-law. King Darius would not be happy with Dobby if Dobby left Prince Harry Potter. No Sir.'

'Well, wait here then. The Death Eaters would be able to hear your teeth chattering and knees knocking from miles away.' This time Dobby nodded, if a little reluctantly, and Harry crouched down and made his way long the fence. He could feel the edge of the wards and was careful not to touch them. He ran swiftly along almost a third of the perimeter of the estate.

'Shit. Now what?' He swore, when he couldn't find a break in the wards big enough for him to sneak through. Atrian squawked softly. 'Of course.' He muttered.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, picturing the Slytherin who belonged in this house. 'Malfoy.' He whispered. 'Malfoy, wake up.' He heard the other boy wake quickly in shock.

'Potter?' Malfoy whispered incredulously and Harry smiled inwardly knowing without a doubt that Malfoy was currently sitting in his bed, wand at the ready, and not realising that Harry was hundreds of miles away. 'Where are you? Show yourself.'

'Don't worry Malfoy. You can put your wand away. I'm in your head.' Harry chuckled.

'What? How?' Malfoy stuttered.

'First. Stop speaking out loud, you will wake everyone up. Just think what you want to say. And second, I'm a Telepath. I can speak to anyone over any distance.'

'Where the hell are you then?' Malfoy didn't speak out loud this time but Harry could still hear the sarcasm in the other's voice.

'I'm at your place.' He responded, a sly smirk crossing his lips.

'What, in the common room?'

'No, idiot. Your house.'

'Malfoy Manor?'

Harry stifled a chuckle as Malfoy completely ignored the insult and he could almost feel Malfoy's eyes widen. 'Yes. I need your help.'

'Help with what?' Malfoy asked warily.

'I need to get in. Get through the wards.' Harry explained.

'And why in the hell would I tell you how to do that?' Malfoy sneered.

'Because they have Professor Snape.' Harry said quietly. There was a few seconds of silence.

'Pardon?'

Harry refrained from yelling at the boy as he heard cheers go up from in the house. 'Did you send your father an owl this morning, telling him about the stone?' He asked calmly.

'Yes. So what?' Malfoy said almost haughtily.

'All of it?' Harry questioned.

'Yes.' The silence was longer this time. 'Oh no.' Came Malfoy's soft cry in Harry's head. 'I told them he was hanging next to you. Oh Merlin, what have I done? Potter, you have to get him out of there. He's all I really have. Please.' Malfoy begged.

'Calm down Malfoy. That's why I'm here. I need you to tell me how to get in without disturbing the wards.' Harry could hear Malfoy sobbing softly through the link. 'Malfoy, help me. Every minute we waste is another minute Professor Snape has to suffer.' Harry heard him take a deep steadying breath.

'Okay. If you walk from the gates, due east away from the manor for five hundred paces, then due north two hundred, you will find a graveyard. Go into the last crypt and open the coffin on the left side. You will see stairs leading down. Follow them and the path at the bottom until you come to a large door. This is the dungeons. He will hopefully be on the bottom floor.' Malfoy whispered.

'Quite involved.' Harry murmured.

'It was used as an escape route for whenever the Aurors came.' Malfoy explained.

'Thanks Malfoy.' Harry said, preparing to shut the other boy off.

'Bring him back Potter. Please.' Malfoy's pleading voice was the last thing he heard.

Quietly he made his way back to the gates where he found Dobby quivering under a tree. Telling the little elf to wait but stay out of sight, he paced out the required steps, thankful for the lack of moonlight so he was almost unseen. He found the crypt, casting a silencing charm before moving the heavy stone door. Atrian's eyes lit up once inside, casting a soft green glow, allowing Harry to see where he was going. The path at the bottom of the stairs was quite long and quite winding. It took almost fifteen minutes before Harry came to the door and stopped, pulling a small piece of fabric out of his pocket.

'Engorgio.' He whispered, before tossing his invisibility cloak around him. He scanned the door as the elves had taught him, for any sign of magic in the immediate vicinity, before easing it open quietly. He managed to slip through soundlessly and made his way along the passage. He glanced in each of the doors finding them disappointingly empty. Quietly he trotted up the stairs to the next level and worked his way through the cells from one end to the other. Again they were empty. He almost had a heart attack climbing the second set of stairs when he saw the elder Crabbe and Goyle lumbering down towards him. There was no way he was going to be able to fit past the two walking boulders so he quickly reversed his direction and scurried back down the stairs. Thankfully they waddled off in the opposite direction to where Harry was hiding. Intrigued at what the two men were doing down in the empty cells he noiselessly followed them. Down the stairs they went again to a cell at the far end. Throwing open the door, Crabbe lifted his wand.

'Finite Incantatem.' The man snarled and Harry almost groaned when he saw Snape appear, lying in a pool of his own blood.

'Bloody cloaking spells.' He muttered.

Crabbe and Goyle Sr both gave Snape several swift kicks to his ribs and back. 'Lucius said not too much; just a little fun. He wants him alive for later, so that he can re-enact what Draco said was in Potter's stone once the Dark Lord arrives back.' Crabbe scolded when one of Goyle's kicks broke Snape's left thigh bone with a revolting crack. Harry debated killing both men with a quick swing of his axe but luckily for them they suddenly stopped and left the room.

'We'll be back, so don't go anywhere.' Goyle sneered at the still form on the floor, recasting the cloaking spell and closing the door behind them.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and rushed to where he knew the potions master to be. He didn't bother removing the spell. It would help. With him in the invisibility cloak and Snape under the cloaking spell no one would be able to see them. Working by touch alone he cast several spells to place the unconscious man in a type of healing coma as well as splinting his numerous broken bones with the contents of his medical kit. One last spell had the prone figure lifted off the floor and floating out the now open doorway after Harry. Even though he couldn't see him Harry knew he was there. He could feel the other man's aura, not to mention smell his blood.

Again Harry quietly opened the wooden door and floated the body through. He slid past to check he was fully out before closing the door softly behind him. Whipping off the cloak and shrinking and stuffing it in his pocket, he cast one more spell so that Snape wouldn't bump into anything and took off down the path at a fast jog. The trip back was quicker, Atrian's eyes giving enough light for Harry to see. The coffin was still open and Harry carefully floated Snape out of the gap. He could feel the silencing charm in place still and he swung the door open quickly, making his way back to Dobby. He practically ran the last few steps after his scar began to burn. Voldemort must have arrived.

'Dobby, let's go.' Harry said curtly, grabbing what he hoped was Snape's arm and apparating away with a soft pop.

* * *

They landed just outside the gates and Harry broke into a run, heading towards the castle entrance as he watched the sun begin to peek over the horizon. Up two flights of stairs and into the hospital wing, he cast quite a strong locking charm on the door.

'Just what do you think you are doing, Mr Potter?' Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice floated over from her office doorway. Harry gestured towards the two fourth years currently occupying beds, although both were fast asleep, and beckoned the medi-witch into the private room in the back. He shut and closed the door, waving his hand once to cast a locking spell and muttering an Elven silencing charm. Using his hands, he guided Snape's still form to the bed and pushed it down. Poppy looked at him quizzically, before letting out a cry when he took the cloaking spell off.

'Mother of Merlin.' She swore. 'What happened?'

'I found him and brought him back. You had better get Albus and Minerva.' Harry instructed as he began cleaning the open wounds. Poppy hesitated. 'Go.' He said firmly, dropping the locking charm with a flick of his wand.

Harry ignored her and a moment later she swept from the room towards her office. Harry took off the coma spell and began repairing the broken bones, grimacing as Snape started to moan.

'It's okay Professor. You're going to be fine.' Harry said softly.

'Potter.' Snape croaked.

'Shh. Just rest. Here drink this.' Harry tipped several potions, one after another, down the man's throat. He had just finished mending the last of the broken bones and was moving onto closing the various cuts and gashes when Albus and the others burst through the half closed door.

'Severus,' Albus breathed rushing over to the younger man's bedside. 'Oh Severus. I'm so sorry.'

'He can't hear you.' Harry said flatly, closing the final gash on Snape's chest. 'He will sleep for the next twelve hours; then you can talk to him.' Harry laid his hand on Snape's chest and whispered for several minutes in Elvish. The others watched as the potion master's laboured breathing slowed and the grimace on his face softened before turning to Harry expectantly.

'Good night.' He said curtly, taking Gwendolyn's hand and disappearing through the door.

Harry wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist as they walked through the hospital wing.

'Are you okay?' She asked softly.

Harry nodded tiredly. 'I'm fine. I just need some sleep. I haven't done that much Healing in ages.'

'Potter?' Came a soft voice from the shadows just outside the main doors to the wing.

'Malfoy. Where are you?'

The Slytherin stepped out into the light. 'Did you find him? Is he alright?' Malfoy asked hesitantly.

'Yes.' Harry replied quietly. 'I found him and eventually, he will be alright.'

Malfoy let out an enormous breath and leaned back against the stone wall, closing his eyes. 'Oh, Merlin. I have to see him.'

'Not now.' Harry said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder and smiling inwardly when Malfoy didn't flinch or move away. 'He is asleep. Come back after dinner tonight. I'll sneak you in past Poppy. And remember. No one must know he is here.'

Malfoy nodded and walked back towards the Slytherin common room. Just before he turned the corner they heard. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Harry groaned as he lay down on the bed. Gwen removed his shoes and uncoiled Aeden from around his neck, placing the serpent on the pillow next to his head and pulled the blanket up over him. She could have done all of this with magic but she really did like doing these intimate type things by hand. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, noting with a smile, that he had fallen asleep almost immediately.

'Shelas atrun mia onel.(Sleep well my one)' She whispered before walking out and closing the door behind her, leaving Atrian and Aeden watching over him as she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast where Albus and Minerva caught up with her.

'Harry?' Albus began.

'Is asleep.' Gwendolyn said, helping herself to some bacon. 'Professor Snape required a fair amount of Healing. It tires him.'

'Where did he learn that Healing?' Minerva asked softly. 'It's not like anything I have seen before.'

Gwen hesitated. 'My father taught him. He is very strong, but because Elven healing requires the magic to be wielded slightly differently and because he isn't an elf, therefore it isn't natural, it tires him quickly. He'll be fine by tonight.' She said eventually.

'What of his classes?' Albus questioned.

'We only have sixth years today; Although I can also stand in for Professor Snape if you need me to.'

'How many classes does Severus have today?' Minerva asked Albus, a little unsure of the Potions Master's timetable.

'Three and that would be appreciated.' Albus answered for the Elven Princess.

'I'd better get going.' Gwendolyn stood, folding her napkin and walking gracefully from the hall.

Minerva sighed. 'I think she is still upset with us.'

'No.' Albus said, continuing to look at the door even after the elf had disappeared through it. 'She is just worried about Harry.'

'Do you know why Harry is so concerned about Severus? I mean, a year ago neither would have given each other the time of day.'

Albus took a deep breath before he spoke. 'I believe Harry has found out a few things regarding Severus during his time away. Severus never tells me exactly what happens each time he goes back to that monster and I never ask. But judging by his state upon his return, I gather it is not pretty. From the slightly haunted look Harry gets each time he looks at Severus, it makes me think he has seen most of the horrors that Severus has had to endure.'

Minerva didn't say anything for the rest of the meal, just finished her toast and left the hall for her first class. Albus sat there, ruminating for several hours, before rising tiredly and heading back to the hospital wing.

* * *

The three morning potions classes went off without any problems and Gwen had stopped in at lunch to find Harry still fast asleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gently tucked his hair behind his ear.

'I love you, Harry James Potter, did you know that? I'm sorry this is so hard for you. To see the people you love after so long and knowing that you can only do so much to save them. I wish I could change it all for you.' she whispered, before leaning down and kissing him gently. She stroked his cheek once more before creeping from the room.

Moving quickly through into the training room she watched, amused, from the shadows as most of the sixth year boys tried to pull Harry's axe from where he had embedded it in the stone wall the night before. Colin Creevey currently had both feet planted on the wall either side like he was abseiling and was pulling on the handle with all his might. Gwen continued to watch, unseen, and jumped when she felt strong arms slide around her waist from behind.

'I love you too, Gwendolyn, daughter of Darius and Madolyne.' Harry murmured in her ear. Gwen smiled and twisted slightly, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on her mouth.

'You heard.' It wasn't a question.

'Every word.' Harry said softly. 'Thank you.' Gwen smiled at him and took his hand as they stepped together out of the shadows.

'Good afternoon.' Harry called out and snorted softly when they all spun around guiltily from where they had been trying to pull the axe from the wall.

'You know darling, you really shouldn't leave things like that hanging around.' Gwen scolded.

Harry laughed. 'You're probably right.' He chuckled.

The students watched wide eyed as Harry walked over to the wall and, placing his right hand on the handle, effortlessly slid the axe from the stone. What they didn't know, or hear, was Harry muttering the counter charm to the locking spell he cast last night allowing the stone to release the weapon. 'I'll just put it away.' He walked back over to the weapons case and carefully sheathed the axe and placed it on the shelf before turning back to the students; laughing inwardly at the look on all their faces.

'A few of you have brothers or sisters in seventh year so you probably know what today's lesson consists of. Miss Weasley, Mr Creevey, you can be our first pair. Everyone else take seats around the hall until I call your name.' Harry explained as he walked back to stand by Gwen. 'Begin.' Harry called out.

This class was at almost the same level as the seventh years, the Gryffindors especially and at the end of the class Harry asked Ginny and Colin to stay behind.

'Have you and the other Gryffindors been practicing?' Colin blushed as Ginny nervously twisted the hem of her robe. 'Come on, you can tell me.' He added softly.

'Well last year,' Ginny began. 'We asked Ron and Hermione to start the DA again but their hearts weren't in it so we decided to try it ourselves. We weren't doing very well until Professor Lupin came to help us. We tried to get Ron, Neville and the others to join but they said they couldn't face it.' Ginny finished. 'I'm so glad your back Harry.' She whispered, throwing her arms around his waist.

'There, there.' He said softly, patting the sniffling redhead on the back. Colin just looked at Harry wide-eyed. 'Why don't you both run along. Dinner should have started by now.' He watched with slight sadness as Colin helped the still softly crying Ginny from the room.

'It's not your fault.' Gwen said wrapping her arms around him.

Harry stared down at her in silence for several moments. 'I know. Deep down, I know. I just wish this was all over and we could go home.' Harry sighed.

'Sonesh mia valen, sonesh. (Soon my love, soon)' Gwen whispered. Harry looked deep into her eyes.

'Ine coald naveir ba witow yuash. (I could never be without you.)' He murmured.

'Anu yuash naveir wilta. (And you never will.)'


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise but the plot as well as anything you don't is mine.

 **Chapter 4 - Training and Teasing**

Draco Malfoy knocked on the painting of the wood nymphs shortly after dinner that evening. The Headmaster had explained to him where Potter and his wife were staying in the castle during lunch that day.

Potter's wife! Merlin, that would take some getting used to.

He heard footsteps and the painting swung open, revealing Gwen's smiling face and bright eyes, the bangs covering her ears, a rainbow of colours.

'Oh, Mr Malfoy. Please come in. Harry is just finishing up his training.' Gwen said politely, gesturing for Draco to follow her.

Draco could hear the clang of metal on metal through the open door to the training room and had to bite his lip to stop himself from trying to peer through the door. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, back ramrod straight, and politely accepted the cup of tea Gwen offered him. They conversed quietly for a moment, listening as the clang became a clack, obviously signalling a change of weapon, before Malfoy couldn't stop himself.

'Can I watch?' He asked hopefully, glancing at the doorway.

Gwen smiled, but shook her head, standing by the dining table and refilling her cup. 'I'm sorry but Harry hardly ever lets anyone watch him train, particularly someone he doesn't know very well.' She smiled inwardly as the boy in front of her plastered an emotionless mask over his face but not before she saw the slightly crestfallen look in his eyes.

Just then Harry walked through the door, wiping the sweat from his chest with a towel thrown over his shoulders and not even noticing Malfoy sitting stiffly on the sofa.

'Gwen.' He grinned wickedly. 'Come here.'

Gwen shrieked and ran around the table as far away from Harry as she could get. 'Get away. You're all sweaty.' She scolded.

'Oh Gwendolyn.' Harry teased, darting around the table, grabbing the elf and tickling her mercilessly. Draco watched with an almost morbid fascination at the interaction between Harry and his wife. It was certainly nothing like the way his parents acted towards each other, well, not that he could remember anyway. Maybe they were like that in the beginning, although Draco doubted it. He had heard that Harry and Gwen had been married for more than seven years. Draco had been born less than a year after his parents were married and he couldn't remember a time when he was six or seven, or any age for that matter, that either of his parents had even laughed in the company of the other.

'Harry.' She gasped. 'Stop it. We have a guest.'

Harry stopped his attack and whirled around to see Malfoy sitting on the sofa by the fire. The young Slytherin looked as composed as ever but Harry thought he could see a glint of both amusement and curiosity in the boy's eye. 'Malfoy. Sorry. I didn't realise it was so late. I'll just get changed.' Harry stammered, blushing brightly as he ducked into the bedroom.

Malfoy let out a snort, coughing quickly to cover it. 'Is he always like that?' He asked, eyebrow raised.

Gwen chuckled. 'Pretty much. He has a lot to deal with, both in this world and ours. We try to laugh a lot.' She said. 'Besides I like him like that. Everyone does.'

Draco shifted slightly. 'Are you...you know ...' He stammered.

'Am I what, Mr Malfoy?' She asked, knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

'Really a Princess?' He choked out.

Gwen smiled. 'Yes. I am.' She said agreeably.

'Does that mean Potter's a Prince?' Draco asked painfully. Gwen could almost see the anguish at his having to ask this question peek out from under the Malfoy mask.

'Yes, although I still don't think he is all that enamoured with the situation.' She laughed.

The blond Slytherin scoffed. 'Why not? I would have thought Saint Potter would be happy to lord it over everybody.' Malfoy said bitterly; sneer back in full force before he looked away.

Gwen just studied the teenager in silence for a moment. 'You really don't know Harry all that well, do you? Just the stories.' She said softly causing Draco looked back up at her. 'I think you should really talk to him. He really is nothing like you would think him to be.'

Draco didn't reply, instead looking away again into the fire.

'He doesn't like the attention at all. He just wants to be like everyone else.' Gwen insisted.

'Fat chance.' Draco snorted. 'He's Harry Potter.'

'He knows that. He just wishes he wasn't.' She said sadly.

Draco looked at her oddly but before he could question her further Harry walked back in.

'Are you coming?' He asked Gwendolyn.

'No.' She shook her head. 'I'll stay here. I'll see you when you get back.' Harry leaned down, swept her into his now clean arms and kissed her so passionately it almost had Draco hot and bothered. His parents had **definitely** never been like this.

'Let's go.' Harry said brightly.

Malfoy thanked Gwen politely for the tea and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. 'He should be waking up any minute.' Harry told him as they walked in silence towards the hospital wing.

'Why did you do it, Potter?' Malfoy asked softly.

'Do what?' Harry said nonchalantly. Draco just cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, an expression Harry saw out of the corner of his eye.

The older wizard shrugged and sighed. 'Because I could, and because he didn't deserve to die.' Harry answered softly. 'Not for something he had no control over, and something I did.'

Malfoy snorted. 'Potter. You didn't do anything. You didn't tell the Dark Lord.' He added guiltily.

'No Malfoy, that's where you're wrong, it was my decision to show you all the stone and in particular that last image.' Harry admitted, 'although it was quite powerful, don't you think?'

Malfoy snorted again. 'It certainly had all of Slytherin talking.'

Harry snorted with him. 'It wasn't until later that evening when Albus told me Professor Snape had returned to Voldemort that I realised what had happened, what he'd done. What I'd done.' Harry finished softly.

'Why do you call him Professor Snape? I know you call Dumbledore and Lupin and Pomfrey by their first names.'

Harry smiled in the dimly lit corridor. 'Back at home, it's an honour to call someone by their first name or have someone call you by yours. It is given to someone you trust, someone you hold in high esteem. It is considered an insult to use someone's given name without their permission.'

Harry could see Malfoy's mind ticking over as they rounded the final corner. As they walked up to the door Harry reached out to grab the handle and was stopped by Malfoy's hand on his arm. Harry looked at him quizzically.

'Potter, would you...would you call me Draco? Please.'

Harry smiled. 'Of course, Draco. Thank you.' He said softly.

Draco's mouth twitched in that Malfoy way of a smile.

They walked silently across the wing, Harry dragging Draco into the shadows when Poppy made an appearance, before they continued to the closed door in the corner. Harry placed his palm flat on the door, whispering the counter charm to dissolve the wards before opening it slowly an ushering Draco through in front of him. Harry closed the door and stood back against the wall as Draco walked quietly over to the bed. Snape looked much more peaceful now though the purpling bruises on his face were finally making an appearance of great proportions.

'Severus.' Draco whispered, shaking the man gently. 'Severus, can you hear me?'

Snape's eyes fluttered a few times before opening fully and seeing his godson. 'I have told you the Dark Lord is completely mad, haven't I?' Snape croaked.

Draco snickered, helping the injured man sit up enough the sip some water. 'Yes, you have, and I'm actually starting to believe you finally, if it makes you feel any better.' Draco replied.

Snape smirked. 'It does.' Snape's eyes clouded and he hissed in pain as he tried to shift position.

'Don't move Professor. The bone in your thigh was badly broken. It hasn't finished healing properly yet.' Harry said softly.

Snape's eyes whipped up and narrowed at the sight of Harry leaning against the wall. 'What are you doing here, Potter?' He snapped.

'Nothing. Just checking you were okay.' Harry told him as he opened the door once more. 'Night Professor, night Draco. Don't stay too late.'

Harry snorted as he heard Draco smack Snape on the arm before he shut the door.

'What did you do that for, idiot? He saved your life.' Was the last thing Harry heard before he walked quietly from the wing and back to his rooms.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning and slid quietly out of bed. Throwing on some light cotton pants, t-shirt and running shoes he crept towards the door.

'Going somewhere?' Came Gwendolyn's teasing voice.

'Just going running,' He whispered. 'Go back to sleep.'

Gwen eyed him for several moments. 'Alright, just this once. But tomorrow I'm coming with you.' She promised.

Harry snorted and blew her a kiss before closing the door softly. He made his way outside and down to the lake where he began to stretch. Harry loved the mornings. They allowed him time to think and plan. Time when he didn't have to put on a brave face or mask his emotions. Time just to be himself.

However he knew that, that time, this morning was coming to an end when he felt a presence behind him. Well, two presences actually.

'Ron, Neville.' Harry said, continuing to stretch.

'How did you know it was us?' Ron said incredulously, coming around to sit in front of him.

'Saw your reflection in the water.' Harry snickered.

'We saw you from the window, what are you doing down here?' Neville asked.

'Running.' Harry said, standing up.

'Running?' Ron looked at him quizzically.

'Yes Ron. Running.' Harry laughed and took off around the lake. Ron and Neville watched him for quite some time before taking off after him on his next pass.

'Do you...do you do this often?' Neville panted several minutes later.

'Every day.' Harry said cheerfully, having no problems breathing. 'Well, up until a few days ago, anyway.'

'Bloody hell.' Was all Ron could gasp as he and Neville struggled to keep up with Harry. Another circuit of the lake and Ron and Neville gave up, throwing themselves down on the grass, they watched as Harry went round several more times.

'You'll seize up sitting there like that. Get up and stretch.' He scolded. 'You'll thank me for it later.'

Ron and Neville looked at him sceptically but got up and began stretching all the same. Ten minutes later they were heading up to the castle.

'Can we come and run with you again tomorrow, Harry.' Ron asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed inwardly. There went his quiet mornings.

'Sure.' He smiled. 'Same time then.' Harry grinned at his friends and walked quickly back to his rooms.

* * *

'How did you go last night?' Gwen asked as she washed his hair for him. She loved doing this simple task. It had been quite late by the time he had returned last night, having stopped by to see Albus, and she had been asleep.

'He asked me to call him Draco.' Harry smiled softly.

'Well, that was quick. He certainly changed his opinion of you sooner that I thought he would.'

'It wasn't his opinion of me that we had to change.' Harry reminded her.

Gwen shrugged. 'I know, but if he sees he was wrong about you, he may begin to believe he was wrong about others too.'

Harry looked thoughtfully at her. 'You have a very good point.'

'Of course I do.' She said teasingly. 'Now where was I?'

Harry grinned at her wickedly. 'Just about here I think.' He whispered, reaching behind him and yanking her into the bath with him, fully clothed.

'Harry James Potter.' She shrieked and another torrent of Elvish burst from her mouth. Harry just grabbed her head, pressing his lips to hers and cutting off any further protests she may have had.

* * *

Harry walked around the back of the classroom peering into various cauldrons and commenting on the potions within. Two days after he'd rescued the potions master Albus had asked him to take on the man's classes until he returned and Harry had agreed, starting that very morning.

He glanced down at one rather volatile looking potion, instructing the second year Hufflepuff to add two more dragon scales before moving on to the next.

Harry's estimation of Snape had risen after their first class of third year Ravenclaw/Gryffindors this morning and was getting higher by the minute as he walked among the third year Hufflepuff/Slytherins he was currently teaching. To peer into some of the vilest concoctions ever made, never knowing when the next one you stuck your nose in front of was going to explode.

The man had balls. Big ones!

As if she knew what he was thinking Gwen winked at him and Harry blushed, causing several girls at the nearby table to giggle. Harry grabbed a Hufflepuff's hand to stop her from accidentally adding unicorn hair to the potion.

'No.' he said firmly. 'You shouldn't add that. You shouldn't even have it out. It's not on the list' He added, pointing to the blackboard.

'Excuse me, Professor.' A little girl at the next table had her hand waving in the air.

Harry groaned inwardly. 'Yes Miss Zellor.' He asked calmly.

'What would have happened if Jenny had added the unicorn hair to this potion?' The little dark haired Hufflepuff questioned.

'The unicorn hair would react with the asphodel causing the potion to.' Harry replied as he saw something sail across the aisle to land in another Hufflepuff cauldron out of the corner of his eye.

BANG!

Harry spun around instantly and focused his wand at the exploding cauldron

'Impedimentia.' He snapped. 'Incapsulatia.' The potion froze where it was, which was about four feet above and around the top of the cauldron, and was then covered in a round gel like ball.

'Baneita anasha.' The gel ball folded in on itself and disappeared.

Harry sucked in a breath and whirled on a smirking Slytherin. 'What in the hell did you think you were doing?' Harry yelled. 'Are you a complete dunderhead. You could have injured someone seriously. Name, now.' he demanded.

'Sean Didier.' the boy sneered.

'Well Mr Didier. Fifty points from Slytherin and detention with Filch. Every night. For a week. Now clean up your mess and sit quietly until the class has finished.' Harry snapped before stalking back towards the front of the class.

'You sounded just like Professor Snape.' A Hufflepuff giggled as he walked past.

'Must be the dungeon air.' Harry murmured with a wink.

The rest of the lesson past quickly with most of the Slytherins glaring at Harry but no other mishaps, and the students all filed out dutifully to lunch when the bell rang.

'Excuse me Professor?' Came a little voice from the doorway and Harry sighed inwardly.

'Yes, Miss Zellor.'

'What was that last spell? The one that made the bubble disappear. I've never heard it before.'

Harry smiled at the inquisitive thirteen year old. 'I'm not surprised you haven't heard it Miss Zellor. In fact I would be surprised if anyone had ever heard it. It is Elvish and I made it.'

The young girl's eyes went wide. 'You made it?' She breathed incredulously.

'Yes, Harry is exceptionally good at Spell Building.' Gwen added.

'Spell Building?' The young Hufflepuff looked at them quizzically and Harry suppressed a snort at the look on her face.

'Did you think that spells just make themselves up? Someone has to make them.' He offered instead.

'Is it hard to make them?' Rose Zellor had walked back across the room and was looking at both Harry and Gwen intently.

'It does take both a fair amount of power as well as a lot of concentration.' Gwen told her.

'Do you think I could do it?' She questioned hopefully.

'One day maybe.' Harry said.

Seeing the crestfallen look on the girls face his expression softened and he knelt in front of her. 'I tell you what.' He offered. 'You think of something that might make a good spell and I will help you make it. Okay.'

Rose's eyes were so wide they almost fell out of her head. 'Really?'

Harry nodded. 'But it's our little secret.'

The girl nodded and, with a wave, practically bounced out of the room, book bag swinging.

'That was sweet of you.' Gwen said as Harry stood up.

'She's a sweet kid.'

'Underneath you are just a big softie.' Gwen said wrapping her arms around him. 'Even if you do slip into the Snape death glare every so often. Don't think I didn't see you.' She snickered.

Harry shrugged as they walked arm in arm from the classroom. 'Like I said. Must be the air.'

* * *

The next morning Ron and Neville were waiting for Harry down by the lake. They stretched with him and ran with him, well part of the way anyway. And they talked.

The morning after they were joined by Seamus and Dean.

The following morning, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot joined the impromptu group.

Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Padma and Pavarti Patil and Lavander Brown came the next day; Harry was surprised at the girls but they kept up all the same.

Ginny and Hermione turned up the next day, obviously spurred on by the other girls as well as Gwendolyn, who had joined Harry by the third day.

By the weeks' end the group had grown to over forty five people. On Sunday morning Draco was waiting when Harry came down.

'What's he doing here?' Ron spat bitterly.

'Ron.' Harry said warningly. 'This group is open to anyone who wants to run, as long as they play by the rules.' Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco who nodded. 'Good. Let's get started.'

The following morning Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle joined as well. The Gryffindors, Ron particularly, was extremely distrustful of the Slytherins but Harry convinced them to give the others a chance.

Snape looked down at the group running lazily around the lake, well, all except the tall dark haired figure that was lapping everybody, some repeatedly. Poppy had released him this morning and although he still had to walk with a cane, courtesy of Goyle Snr, given time, all would heal. He stood watching from the Hospital wing as Harry finished and had everyone stretching.

He moved onto what looked like some sort of martial arts but from that distance it was a little hard to tell. The others seemed to try to follow him, but it wasn't until Harry summoned a nearby stick that Snape could see that the movements were actually weapon stances; different attack and defence positions. He watched in wonder as the students all tried to diligently follow what Harry was showing them, even his Slytherins. Things had obviously changed over the last week.

Just then Harry threw the stick towards the forest. It sailed through the air over two hundred metres before landing, with what Snape imagined was quite a loud thwack, straight into the trunk of the whomping willow like an arrow into a target. It quivered back and forward before the end broke off and fell to the ground. Harry seemed to shrug and laugh, most of the group joining him, before he herded everyone back towards the castle for breakfast.

* * *

The following week passed quickly; Harry and Gwen continued taking Snape's classes as the potions master didn't seem in too much of a hurry to let anyone know he was back. Lucius Malfoy had let his son know that Voldemort had Snape but not that Snape had escaped. Whether he actually knew or not, Harry wasn't sure, but he assumed it would have been common knowledge among the Inner Circle Death Eaters.

He walked around the classroom checking various potions. He saw that Hermione had her hand up and almost grimaced. 'Yes Hermione?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'Professor.' Hermione questioned, a glint of amusement in her eyes. Harry rolled his; Ron and Hermione had taken to teasing him at every opportunity. 'It says in the book that this potion can be used for many other things. How can it be changed? Wouldn't it change the properties too much by adding any other ingredients?'

Harry stopped at the back of the class as the students turned to look at him. 'Yes. Miss Granger.' He said cheekily and most of the class snickered at the address. 'But you don't just add other ingredients. You substitute some for others or varying the amounts of the individual ingredients you can change the use as well as the intent of the potion. The base of the potion, however, remains the same.'

Harry noticed that most of the class had suddenly gone wide eyed and frowned but continued with his explanation. 'By adding two extra runespoor eggs and removing the newt eyes you can create a Death-Cap Draught.' The eyes were wider and most of the class had paled slightly.

Harry wasn't quite sure why and if he was honest with himself it was freaking him out slightly. 'By increasing the amount of Phoenix tears from two to three, you would have neutralised the explosive content of the werewolf hair without losing its other properties, and by adding an extra third of a flobberworm skin you would in turn make an Angels Trumpet Draught.' Harry looked at the wide eyed, slack jawed students in front of him and stopped speaking.

The entire class seemed to be frozen in place and Neville looked to be actually trembling; all except Draco who was grinning. Harry arched an eyebrow at the Slytherin before turning his attention back to the others. The reason for their apparent shock finally became clear when slow clapping resounded throughout the room and a drawling voice called out behind him.

'Well Mr Potter, I see the Headmaster hasn't completely lost his marbles, leaving you in charge of this class.'

Harry whirled around, ginning broadly. 'Professor Snape.' He said, crossing swiftly to the door. 'How are you?' He asked in a lowered voice.

'Fine. Thank you.'

Harry started at those words. He couldn't remember Snape actually thanking anyone. Not even Albus. 'Should you be out here?'

'Voldemort will find out soon enough. Draco has informed me that the Dark Lord has put a price on my head.' Snape murmured with a shrug.

'All the more reason to stay out of sight.'

Snape shook his head. 'I've never hidden before and I'm not going to now.' He said slowly. 'Now.' He added in a louder voice, lifting his head so the entire class could hear him. 'While staring at me is unavoidable, I'll admit; it is not going to help you pass your N.E.W.T.s. So get back to work.'

This time it was Harry's turned to stare. Did Snape just make a joke? Obviously a near death experience can change anybody, even Snape. Harry saw that most of the class was still staring except Malfoy who was laughing softly.

'You heard the Professor.' Harry said quickly. 'Back to work.' The students quickly snapped back to the task in front of them as Harry and Snape walked to the front of the room.

'Welcome back, Professor Snape.' Gwen said softly.

'Thank you, Your Highness.' Snape replied. Harry suddenly thought he had been pulled into a parallel dimension.

'Are you feeling alright, Professor?' He asked casting a glance over at the older man.

'Just fine, Mr Potter.' Snape replied, the edge of his mouth curling with what on anyone else would have been a smile.

'Okaaay.' Harry said slowly. ' I think I need to go lie down. I'll see you later.' Harry walked swiftly from the room, shaking his head and leaving Gwen and Snape looking after him in amusement.

'I think you just turned his nicely shaped world on its head.' Gwen snickered.

'I didn't think Mr Potter actually had a nicely shaped world?' Snape questioned, amusement lighting his onyx eyes.

The Elven Princess laughed. 'He doesn't, not really, but now it's not even the right way up.'

Snape snorted. 'Would you ask him to join me after dinner? I do need to speak with him.'

'Of course.'

'Thank you.'

Gwen smiled and walked from the room, winking at Draco and Hermione, both of whom had been watching the interaction with interest.

'Everyone should be finished by now.' Snape yelled. 'Only a complete dunderhead would require more than an hour and a half to complete this potion. Mr Longbottom?' Was the last thing Gwendolyn heard as she closed the door softly behind her.

Professor Snape was back now. It was a shame Harry missed it.

* * *

Harry sat comfortably in Gryffindor tower; Ron and Hermione by his side.

'Snape was awfully strange today, don't you think?' Ron said as he tried to get out of the 'check' Harry had gotten him in.

'You don't know the half of it.' Harry snorted.

Hermione lowered her copy of Hogwarts, A History. 'Why? What happened?'

'Let's just say that the Snape you saw in class today is a scary thing up close.'

Ron snickered. 'What happened to him, anyway? Where has he been and why is he limping? '

Harry stilled. 'I can't say. Sorry.'

Two years ago, Hermione, and in particular Ron, wouldn't have accepted this answer, but it went to show how much things had changed as neither questioned him further and both turned back to their current tasks.

'I don't know how you did it Harry.' Ron groaned. 'I've never seen anyone play chess like this before. I just cannot get out of it.'

Harry laughed as Ron tried to take his bishop but only ended up losing his queen and ending the game. 'I learnt from a master; someone who has been playing chess for over six hundred years.'

Ron stared at him incredulously. 'Can I meet him?' He asked excitedly.

'One day.'

Hermione lowered her book again. 'Are you going back? Once...you know.'

'Once Voldemort is gone?' Hermione nodded. 'Yes. I'm going back. It's my home. It's Gwen's home. We have a duty to the elves.'

'You really do have a serious hero complex.' Hermione grunted.

'You don't know the half of it.' Gwen called out from the doorway, causing the three friends to exchange glances before they all burst out laughing. 'What did I say?' The elf protested coming to sit on the arm of the sofa next to Harry.

'Nothing darling. You had to be there.' Harry snickered, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. 'What?' He asked, seeing Ron's expression.

'Sorry.' the redhead blushed. 'It's just so weird to think of you as married.'

Harry laughed. 'So it's not weird that I'm older or bigger, just that I'm married.' He said arching an eyebrow.

'No. The other stuff's weird too. Just the married thing is **really** weird.' This time Hermione and Gwen joined in the laughter.

'Well I, for one, think it is lovely.' Hermione giggled.

'Thank you Hermione.' Harry grinned.

'I think you deserve every happiness.'

'I agree.' Gwen said softly.

'So, will your kids have pointy ears?' Ron burst out and then ducked as Harry thumped him with a pillow.

'Hopefully.' Gwen said brightly.

'Hopefully?' Hermione questioned.

'Very hard to be King without the pointy ears.' She responded with a laugh. 'Although Harry will do it.' She added kissing him on the temple.

'You're going to be King?' Ron said incredulously.

'One day.' Harry admitted, blushing brightly.

Ron looked at Hermione, and Harry watched as an almost silent conversation passed between them. He didn't know what was said but he certainly didn't like the wicked glint the two had in their eyes. 'Don't you dare.' Harry hissed.

'No, Your Highness.' Ron snorted

'Never, Your Highness.' Hermione added.

'Oh Merlin.' Harry groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes. 'I knew I should have never told you.'

'You didn't tell us.' Ron said.

'No. Gwen did.' Hermione finished.

Harry turned on her. 'Oh, so this is your fault.' He said sternly, but Gwen could see the twinkle in his eyes. Seeing the mischief there, she quickly leapt from the couch and bolted through the portrait hole. 'Gwendolyn Potter, get back here.' Harry yelled, sprinting out the portrait hole after her.

'This is going to be so much fun.' Ron laughed as Hermione giggled loudly next to him.

* * *

It was later that evening that Harry stood nervously twisting the hem of his sleeve as he waited for Snape to answer the knock on his door.

'Mr Potter.' Came the cultured voice as the door swung open. 'Thank you for coming.'

There was that unforgettable 'thank you' again. It certainly was nice, but three times in one day was a bit much. Well, from Snape anyway.

'Hello.' Harry greeted the other man politely and took the offered seat by the fire. He looked around in silence at the warm inviting room, completely out of character with the very image the other man projected. Snape was watching him carefully, waiting for his reaction. 'Very nice.' Harry said in a surprised voice.

'I'm glad you like it.' Snape snorted. He poured to glasses of whiskey and handed one to Harry. 'I asked you here because I wanted to thank you.'

Again! thought Harry.

'You already did. In the classroom, remember?' Harry took a swallow of the whiskey and coughed loudly.

Snape smirked. 'My own recipe. I recommend very small sips.' The potions master told him. 'Anyway I wanted to thank you properly. No one has ever saved my life before.'

'Albus did.' Harry countered.

'Yes, Albus did; but not in such a direct way. Not by putting himself in danger.' Snape conceded.

'You're not going to have a go about my so-called hero complex, are you?' Harry groaned, rolling his eyes and causing Snape to snort again. 'I've already had a lecture about it from Gwen.'

'I have been telling you about your hero complex for years, Mr Potter.' Snape said silkily.

'I thought that was just about me being a bigheaded celebrity and a trouble magnet and...' Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at the fire thoughtfully.

'A reckless boy who had too much heaped upon his shoulders at far too young an age.' Snape finished and Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

'Well, I've heard the first bit, but the end is new.' He said slowly. 'I didn't realise you thought that way.'

'I didn't always.' Snape admitted. 'Just since the end of your fourth year.'

'That seems so long ago now.' Harry said sadly. 'Do you still think I'm spoilt and bigheaded?' He asked hesitantly.

Snape shook his head. 'No, I was the one who helped Albus question your relatives under Veritaserum when you disappeared.' Harry paled. 'Don't worry.' Snape said softly. 'We made a promise to each other and to you never to tell anyone what we had found out.'

Harry nodded slowly, casting his eyes downward. 'Damn.' He breathed almost inaudibly. Snape now knew all of his secrets from his childhood. How the Dursleys had treated him, how they had starved him and locked him in the cupboard under the stairs. 'I...I...have to go.' Harry murmured suddenly, jumping up from the chair and heading for the door. Snape grabbed his arm as he flew past.

'Sit down Potter.' He barked and Harry jumped automatically. 'Sorry.' Snape continued in a softer tone. 'Force of habit. Please sit down Mr Potter.'

'You can call me Harry, you know.' Harry said softly, sitting back down.

Snape looked at him quizzically. 'I thought...'

'You thought what, Professor? That I didn't respect you?' A small amount of hurt laced Harry's words.

'Well I haven't really given you any reason too.'

Harry hesitated. 'You forget the things I see, Professor.'

This time it was Snape's turn to pale significantly. 'All of it?' He whispered, brows arched.

Harry sighed. 'All of it.' He confirmed. They sat in silence for several minutes, each going over what they had seen, directly and indirectly.

'Harry, would you call me Severus?' Snape asked softly, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled inwardly. 'Are you sure, Professor?' he asked, giving the other man a chance to refuse. Snape looked up, finally catching Harry's eye.

'I'm sure.' Snape smiled; a real, genuine smile. Harry was almost speechless by the way it changed the other man's face.

'You should really smile more.' Harry told him.

Severus snorted. 'Doesn't fit the image, Harry.'

'Voldemort has found you out, Severus.' Harry drawled. 'You don't need the image anymore.'

'Who said it was for the Dark Lord? Besides, I kind of like it.' Severus sniffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Try saying that while looking at me.'

The potions master smirked. 'No. I know your occlumency is probably as good as mine by now.'

'Whatever.' Harry snorted, waving a hand in dismissal of the subject.

'I hear Draco has been talking to you.' Snape said carefully a few moments later. Harry nodded. 'Do you think he is softening yet?'

Harry studied the other man carefully. 'It is too early to be sure as yet. He was born under that pureblood mantra. I believe it will take some time before Draco sees that all of his beliefs, the ones drilled into him since birth, are not as correct as he thought.'

'I've also heard that he asked you to call him Draco.' Harry nodded again. 'Although I believe he still calls you Potter.'

'Yeah,' Harry said indignantly. 'What's with that? I told them all in the first Weapons class to call me Harry.'

'Yes, you did.' Snape agreed. 'But at that stage he still thought of you as Potter. And after hearing your rationale on the way to the hospital wing that night, he won't call you Harry until he has earned your respect. Respect and trust.'

Harry nodded his understanding. Just then the clock over the fireplace struck ten. 'I really should go.' Harry said, a little reluctantly but standing up all the same. 'I have training in the morning.'

Snape nodded as they stood up and walked towards the door. 'Thank you again, Harry.' He said softly, holding out his hand.

Harry took the offered hand and looked into the other man's eyes. 'You're welcome, Severus.' He replied.

* * *

Harry heard the door close softly behind him as he wandered back towards his rooms contemplating the complex man that was Severus Snape. As he walked down the corridor before the entrance hall he heard soft whispering coming from a classroom. Harry shifted to one of his three animagus forms and padded silently into the classroom.

'My father told me the Dark Lord is gearing up for an attack on Hogwarts. He is desperate to get to Potter.' Draco said.

'Mine said that it will happen before Christmas.' Goyle added.

'We have to tell someone. They need to be prepared.' Crabbe whispered. Harry almost fell over in shock as he heard both Crabbe and Goyle saying complete sentences instead of just grunting.

'What about Harry? We could tell him.' Blaise suggested.

'How would we tell him though? He probably wouldn't believe us.' Draco said sadly. Harry padded silently over to the group and sat before it. Blaise was the first one to notice him and yelped in shock, falling backwards off the desk he was sitting on. The others looked at him and just stared.

'Potter?' Draco said tentatively. Harry smiled to himself and with a pop transformed. Where a black panther with bright green eyes had sat now stood a tall dark haired man.

'You lot really should think about locking and silencing spells.' He said softly, waving his wand and casting both quickly. 'How did you know?' He questions, turning to Draco.

'The eyes.' The Slytherin stammered, still gaping at Harry open mouthed.

'Oh right. Crabbe, Goyle.' Harry greeted them. They just grunted in reply. 'Enough of that. I heard you both.'

'Bollocks.' Goyle swore.

'Now you know.' Crabbe's brow furrowed in thought. At least Harry hoped it was thought. Having never seen the expression on either boy's face before it was a little hard to tell. This place had certainly changed over the last year.

'Why the act?' Harry asked curiously.

'It's to put the Dark Lord off.' Goyle said.

'If we were smart like Draco the Dark Lord would want to mark us all the sooner.' Crabbe offered.

'We have to figure out a way to get rid of him before that.' Goyle added, their manner of speech instantly reminding Harry of the Weasley twins.

'But you have been acting this way since first year.' Harry said eventually. 'You can't tell me you were thinking about Voldemort back then.'

'Actually we were. When you see your first revel at age nine, it kind of does something to you.' Crabbe said with a rather revolted grimace.

'Tell me about it.' Draco muttered.

Harry frowned, this didn't make sense with what the Seers had seen. Maybe there had been more than one path for Draco after all and the Seer's just hadn't Seen it.

'This is too much.' Harry breathed out, shaking his head and causing Draco and Blaise to exchange an amused glance.

'So will you help us, Harry?' Blaise asked, having picked himself up off the floor and climbed back onto the desk.

'Of course. You only had to ask?'

'How much did you actually hear?' Crabbe said.

'Most of it, I gather. About the attack anyway. Can I ask you all something?' The four Slytherins nodded. 'Why? I mean I know Blaise' parents are neutral but the rest of you. Why now?'

The three boys looked at each other and replied with one word at exactly the same time.

'Snape.' said Goyle.

'Snape.' said Crabbe.

'Severus.' said Malfoy.

Harry nodded slowly. 'Oh.' He murmured. He knew that Draco was close to Severus, being is godson and all but the others?

'Distant uncle.' Crabbe supplied in response to Harry's confused expression.

'Mother's cousin.' Goyle added.

'Ah. Right, well I want to help you. All of you. Let's start from the beginning.' He suggested, gesturing for the four boys to take seats around him.

They stayed there for more than two hours, going over what Draco, Vince and Greg, as they insisted Harry call them, knew.

'Alright, let me talk to Albus in the morning and we'll work something out.' Harry smiled.

'Will you let us know?' Draco whispered.

Harry nodded. 'Now, is there anyone else in Slytherin in the same position as you three?'

'Millie.' Blaise said quietly.

'Millie?' Harry's xpression was distant as he tried to think of whom they were talking about.

'Millicent Bulstrode.' Draco added.

'Ah. Her parents?' Harry asked.

'Are Death Eaters.' Blaise confirmed.

'Why doesn't she come running with us in the mornings?'

'Her parents are unhappy enough that you are teaching her let alone her spending time with you outside of class.' Greg replied.

Harry's brows rose to his hairline. 'They are that bad? That loyal to Voldemort?'

'Worse.' Draco whispered.

'Every holiday we worry she isn't going to come back. I think this Christmas she might not.' Vince told him.

Harry looked thoughtfully at them for several moments. 'What if we had Severus tell all the seventh year parents that he is having special classes over the holidays. I seem to remember that Miss Bulstrode is having some difficulty with her NEWT Potions. He could say it's for that.'

The Slytherins' eyes positively lit up and Harry let out a soft chuckle.

'Harry, you're a genius.' Blaise snickered.

'Would they go for it?' He asked curiously. Maybe Slytherin parents thought differently to others.

'Probably.' Draco nodded in agreement. 'I know mine would, thank Merlin.'

Harry let out a gusty sigh then and stood up. 'It's all set then. I will talk to Severus in the morning and let you know. Now, get to bed all of you before I take points.' He added with a wry grin.

He dropped the locking and silencing charms and watched as they all filed out of the room frowning when the blond Slytherin hesitated in the doorway, looking back at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. 'Draco? Was there anything else?' He questioned.

'Thanks Potter.' Draco said softly.

'Harry.' The older man insisted.

'Harry.' Draco amended with a small smile.

Harry smiled back. 'You're welcome, Draco.'

* * *

'Hello.' Gwen whispered as he climbed into bed. 'It's late. I thought Professor Snape might have done away with you and used your body parts for various potions.'

Harry snorted. 'Fifteen years ago he probably would have.' Harry chuckled. 'Or would that be five seeing as we are here? Did I ever tell you of the time Ron and I flew to Hogwarts in a Ford Anglia and were almost killed by the Whomping Willow?'

'You're changing the subject.' Gwen scolded. 'What happened?'

Harry snickered and proceeded to tell her everything. She gasped when he got to the part about the four Slytherins. He told her what they had said and what he had proposed.

'Say something.' Harry prompted finally as Gwen sat there open mouthed.

'You're kidding me. Crabbe and Goyle can talk?' She breathed incredulously and Harry laughed loudly.

'I can't believe out of everything I told you, that is what you remember.'

'Well you have to admit. It's quite a shock.' She insisted.

'Yes, well, you're probably right. If I had been on two feet instead of four I probably would have fallen over.' Harry agreed.

'Who were you?' She smiled, moving closer to him. She loved Harry's animagus forms.

'Black.' He murmured.

'Show me.' She pleaded. Harry smiled and transformed with a pop. Gwen's eyes lit up as she stroked the stunning panther sitting in front of her. 'Stay.' She whispered, lying down. Harry smiled to himself and laid beside her, purring contentedly as she ran her hand down his side. Eventually they fell asleep that way. The elf and the large black panther cuddled together, sleeping soundly; the only noise in the room, a soft purr.

* * *

'Can you be ready to face him by Christmas, Harry?' Albus said.

'Bring him on.' Harry said firmly.

Severus snorted. 'Cocky, aren't we?'

Harry smirked at the other man. 'You forget. I have been training for this for more than ten years.'

'I'll give you that one.' Severus said grudgingly.

'One point to me then.' Harry grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes as Albus coughed softly to get their attention. 'What about Miss Bulstrode and the others?'

'I think Harry's idea has merit.' The potions master stated and Harry smirked brightly.

'Another point to me.' He all but sang.

'I'm going to smack you.' Severus warned but Harry just continued smirking at him so Snape ignored him and turned back to Albus. 'If you or any of the other teachers had asked the students to stay, the parents might become suspicious but if I do it, it won't seem nearly as unusual. They don't know that I know about the attack but they know what I'm like regarding the students' schoolwork. Miss Bulstrode and Messrs Crabbe and Goyle are woefully behind in their NEWTs potions and I would lay Galleons that after what happened, their parents would believe that I will no longer cut their children any slack.'

Harry snorted loudly 'Ron owes me five galleons.' He muttered wryly.

'Pardon?' Severus voice was glacial.

'Oh nothing.' Harry said brightly, although he could see by the look on Albus' face that he knew exactly what Harry was talking about and was having great difficulty suppressing his own mirth. 'What about Draco? He certainly isn't failing. Although…..if you aren't cutting them any slack anymore...' Harry trailed off and Albus couldn't help but laugh at the indignant expression on the potions master's face.

'I'll have you know that Draco earns every grade he gets.' The potions master sniffed.

'Yeah right.' Harry snorted and the older man's annoyed expression became intensely curious.

'What is wrong with you?' He questioned, arching an eyebrow. 'You've been acting like a delinquent thirteen year old all morning.'

Harry couldn't help but snicker again. 'You're right. Sorry. I always get a bit funny after I sleep as Black.'

Even Albus looked confused this time and the look on Severus' face was priceless.

'Black?' Albus questioned.

Harry rolled his eyes and once again transformed. This time Severus went the whole hog and fell off the chair in shock, staggering sideways before righting himself.

Albus was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. 'Who taught you that? I didn't think the elves could be animagi?'

Harry changed back laughing. 'They can't. It just happened one day.'

'Just happened?' Severus said, having recovered enough to sit back in his chair.

Harry shrugged lightly. 'Well, I was playing a game with several of the pages in the court and I was chasing them. They're damn quick little blighters, I tell you. Anyway, I was running down a hallway thinking Gwen would never let me live it down if I lost them and I was concentrating really hard and suddenly I was running on four legs, not two. Scared the crap out of the elves.' He added with another laugh.

'I'll bet it did.' Albus snorted.

'Have you heard of anyone ever becoming an animagus just by concentrating hard enough, Albus?' Severus asked.

The Headmaster looked thoughtfully at Harry. 'No. No I haven't. But Harry isn't really a good test case. I haven't heard of anyone surviving the killing curse either, mother's sacrifice or not.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'You mean that...'

Albus held up his hand. 'I don't mean anything yet Harry, but it definitely deserves more research. Now I think breakfast might just be ready.' The elderly Headmaster said, changing the subject. Together the three men rose and made their way towards the great hall.

'Do you have any other hidden talents?' Severus asked wryly.

'Well, now that you mention it.' Harry smirked. 'I do have two other animagus form.'

Snape's eyes widened and Albus chuckled. 'Really? Three forms. How unusual.' He grinned proudly.

'What are they?' Severus asked, intrigued.

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Harry smirked.

'Brat.' Severus mumbled under his breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.' Snape said quickly causing Harry to snort loudly.

Albus chuckled to himself at their antics as they made their way through the large doors. Harry hadn't seen anyone this morning as he had met with Albus and Severus first thing and Gwen had taken the training down by the lake. Harry nodded to several students as they walked up towards the head table. He caught Draco's eye and winked noticing the boy and the two either side of him releasing the breaths they were holding. He leaned down and kissed Gwen.

'Helarshana.' he whispered. (Hello and good morning)

'Helarshana.' she replied. 'Anash direc tonash divan atar?' (All went well this morning?)

'Gelos atru nicos alast.' Harry said, helping himself to some eggs. (Good as could be expected.)

'Tonis aten yuash shivar wulos anike?' (Will you meet them again tonight?)

'Anoe isara kafir.' (After dinner.)

'Good.' Gwen replied in English. Harry smiled at her as she leaned over placing a kiss on his nose. Suddenly the doors were flung open and for the second time that year a strange group stood in the doorway. This time there was over ten of them.

'Father' Gwen shrieked, leaping nimbly over the table and down the centre aisle. Harry quickly following her.

'Darius, it's wonderful to see you.' Harry said warmly, shaking the Elven King's hand. 'Did Madolyne accompany you?'

Darius moved to one side to reveal the Queen standing behind him; looking stunning as usual in her royal blue dress and cloak.

'Harry.' she whispered with tears in her eyes. 'Wilei misara yuash.' (We missed you.)

'Mia misara yuash tre.' (I missed you too.) He said quietly as Gwen's mother enveloped him in a hug. The group of four took no notice of anyone else as they caught up with each other. The warriors there to protect the King and Queen were still surrounding the group and hadn't let anyone else other than Gwen and Harry within ten feet. Students around the hall were watching wide eyed, breakfast forgotten.

'Now where is this Dobby I've been hearing about?' Darius asked.

Harry snapped his fingers and a loud crack was heard.

'Yes Prince Harry Potter Sir. Can Dobby do something for the great and wonderful Prince Harry Potter?'

Harry rolled his eyes as Gwen giggled softly. 'Dobby.' Harry said firmly. 'I want you to meet someone.'

'Dobby meet someone, Harry Potter Prince, Sir?'

'Yes Dobby.' Harry turned and gestured to the two Elves beside him.

'Dobby. This is King Darius and Queen Madolyne.' He said softly. The introductions were quite unnecessary however, for as soon as Dobby set eyes on their rings and crowns he began shivering. He stuttered several times before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

'Well, that wasn't quite the introduction I expected.' The King chuckled heartily.

Harry snorted as three more house elves appeared, bowing to the royal family before whisking Dobby back to the kitchens.

'What are you doing here?' Gwen said, clutching her father's arm. Queen Madolyne still had her arms around Harry's waist and was gazing up at him with tear filled eyes. It was obvious to all that she adored her son-in-law very much.

'Your mother missed you.' Darius told her.

'Missed Harry more like.' Gwen snickered as Madolyne gave Harry another squeeze.

'I missed you both.' She said firmly.

'We've missed you too.' Harry grinned, his arm over his mother-in-law's shoulder, 'How's everything at the Glade? No problems yet?' Darius and Madolyne glanced nervously at each other; an action that instantly had Harry on alert. 'What is it?'

'Something has happened.' Darius admitted. 'Your work here has changed the future already and we have word for you from the Seers.'

'It's bad.' Harry said. It wasn't a question.

Darius nodded. 'Yes. Can we go somewhere private?' Harry hesitated a moment before sending a nod in Albus' direction and escorting the group back to their rooms, leaving the great hall buzzing loudly behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise but the plot as well as anything you don't is mine.

 **Chapter 5 - The Ullysees Diamond**

'Do you have the pictures?' Voldemort hissed.

'Y...y...yes M...master.' Wormtail stuttered, handing the Dark Lord the pictures he had taken from just out side the wards of the school.

Voldemort didn't say a word for several moments as he scanned through the pictures of Harry by the lake. 'And do we know where Potter has been the last year and why he looks so old?'

'Miss Parkinson reports that he has been with the elves. He has married one; one of the royal family in fact.' Wormtail whimpered.

Voldemort hissed out loud, a string of expletives bursting from his mouth. 'This is not good news, Wormtail. Not good news at all.'

'Why is this not good?'

Wormtail cringed as Voldemort whirled to face him. 'Why is this not good?' He hissed. 'Potter is now a member of the Elven royal family. He is one of them now. They will join him. I have to get to him quickly.' Voldemort ranted as he continued to pace back and forward. 'This could be the end. I have to destroy him. He will hurt so much when I finally get hold of him. I will make him beg me to kill him. I won't let him ruin me again.'

* * *

'Harry.' Madolyne screamed as Harry stumbled to his knees clutching his head. Darius grabbed her, holding her close as they stared at their son in law in distress. Gwen dropped to her knees and tried to pry Harry's hands from his forehead. The Elven warriors looked around trying to find the source of the attack, not knowing that it was from the inside.

'Gwen.' Harry moaned softly. 'Oh god. It hurts.' His face had taken on a greenish tinge and his eyes were screwed shut with pain.

'Harry.' Gwen all but shouted. 'Harry listen to me. Fight it. It doesn't hurt that bad. You have to rise above it. Shut him out and listen to me. You can do this. We practiced it.' Harry had had two such attacks since returning from the Glade. It seemed that once it became common knowledge that Snape was back at Hogwarts it also became obvious to Voldmort that Harry had been involved and his anger had been a trigger to light up the connection they had once shared. Gwen continued speaking softly in Harry's ear as Darius and Madolyne watched on in concern for several minutes before Harry finally lifted his head; his face was pale, his scar, red raw, and his eyes bloodshot.

'He's awfully upset with me.' Harry said hoarsely.

'Come on. You need to lie down. All this can wait.' Gwen said firmly.

Harry was in no condition to argue with her as she led them back to their rooms. Darius and Madolyne following in silence. They continued watching anxiously as Gwen fed Harry a painkilling potion and sent him into a healing sleep. She motioned them out of the doorway and closed it softly behind her. Two warriors stood at attention on either side of the door, the rest outside the portrait hole.

'What happened to him? Will he be alright?' Madolyne pleaded and Gwen nodded with a heavy sigh.

'Voldemort; when he is angry or upset or even happy, Harry can feel it.' She explained.

'Why have we never seen it before?' Darius asked. 'He has been with us for more than ten years.'

'Well, technically in this world it hasn't even been two.' Gwen added flippantly.

'Semantics, Gwendolyn.' Darius growled. 'I'm sure Voldemort has been angry at some point in the past years, probably very angry when Harry disappeared.' Darius countered.

Gwen sighed again and gestured for her parents to sit down, calling for a tea tray and serving them all a cup even as she could see her father getting more agitated by the minute. 'I think home is too far away. The emotions don't travel through realms and worlds.' She said eventually.

'That decides it then.' Madolyne said firmly. 'He's coming home with us. You too, Gwendolyn.' Gwen sighed but was saved from answering by her father.

'Madolyne, don't be ridiculous. Harry has to stay and fight. It's what he has been trained for. If he goes back he will only want to leave again.' He said smoothly.

'And what if something happens to him?' Madolyne cried.

'Mother, nothing is going to happen to Harry. I won't allow it.' Gwen scowled.

Darius nodded. 'All the same, I'm sending for the Callens. All of them.' Callen was Elvish for warrior or soldier.

'All of them? But what of the Glade? Who will protect them? Who will protect you?' Gwen said quickly.

'We will stay here, with you. The Glade is protected by magic far stronger than any Callen. When Harry joined our family, the magic strengthened. Voldemort is no longer a threat to us unless something happens to Harry, which I will not allow.' Darius added firmly.

Gwen frowned. 'But if Voldemort is no longer a threat, why did we come here? Was it another of those stupid tests the Council liked to give Harry all the time?'

The King's eyes narrowed. 'Do not disrespect the Elders, Gwendolyn.' He scolded and Gwen had the decency to look sheepish. Satisfied Darius went on. 'While he is no longer a threat to us, to Harry's old world he still is.' He said.

'So.' Gwen argued. 'Harry was safe with us.'

'The magic is only strong as long as he was staying willingly. If we had ignored this problem it would have continued to eat at Harry. It would not have been much longer before he tried to leave and come back here and that could have had severe consequences.'

Gwen looked between her mother and father. 'There is something your not telling me about Harry, isn't there?'

Darius glanced at Madolyne before turning his attention back to Gwen, nodding slowly.

'Aren't you going to tell me?'

'No.' He said softly.

'Why not? Gwen demanded.

'You don't need to know.'

'Don't need to know.' She snapped, leaping off the sofa and pacing in front of the fireplace. 'He's my husband! Of course I need to know.' Gwen stopped. 'You planned from the beginning, didn't you? That is why you sent me to get Harry from Privet Drive and not one of the staff. Why you had him stay at the castle instead of at the training centre. Why you made him stay for so long before coming back and why, although you put up a token defence when we wanted to marry, you let us anyway. It must have been the first time in Elven history a human married an elf.' She spat.

'No. That has happened before.' Darius said simply.

'Not into the royal family, I'll bet. You used me father. But worst of all, you used Harry.' Gwen stormed across the room into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

'You should have told her, Darius.' Madolyne scolded quietly.

Darius glared at his wife of several centuries. 'They are not ready yet.' He insisted.

'Professor Dumbledore thought that every year before Harry left and look where it got him.'

'They are not ready yet.' Darius repeated imperiously.

Madolyne stood and walked towards the bedroom door; her hand on the knob she stopped and turned. 'Either you tell them Darius, or I will.' She said severely. 'Tonight.'

* * *

'Gwendolyn, darling.' Madolyne called as she closed the door softly behind her. Gwen didn't answer but her mother could see her lying next to Harry on the bed, propped up on one elbow as she softly ran her fingers through Harry's hair; Harry hadn't even moved during all the shouting and the door slamming.

Madolyne perched on the edge of the bed, next to Harry, sighing as she saw the tears running down her daughter's cheeks. 'Gwennie?' She whispered, reverting to the pet name she had used as a child. Her heart dropped when Gwendolyn lifted her head and looked into her mother's eyes. She saw the hurt there. Hurt, she and Darius had caused.

'Was it real?' She whispered tearfully. 'Was it ever real?'

Madolyne sighed again, placing her hand over Gwen's which had come to rest on Harry's chest. 'Look at him, darling.' She said. 'Look at him carefully and tell me what you see? What you heart and mind sees.'

Gwen turned her gaze and studied the peacefully sleeping Harry. She loosened her hand from under her mother's and caressed the side of Harry's face. 'I see a wonderful, handsome, generous man with a loving heart and a strong will.' She whispered finally. 'I see the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with from almost the very moment I first met him. I see the only man I have ever loved. The man I love more than life itself. ' She finished softly, looking back up at her mother as several more tears dripped slowly down her cheeks.

'You still question that it isn't real?' Madolyne said quietly.

Gwen didn't answer; just lay her head on Harry's chest, hugging him to her gently. Madolyne stood up and kissed Gwen and then Harry softly on the cheek before she walked silently from the room. Just as she was closing the door she heard Gwen begin singing a soft lullaby to Harry. It was the one Madolyne used to sing to her whenever Darius used to leave for battle, back when the Elves were at war, and Gwen was scared he wouldn't come back. She was upset with both herself and Darius for causing Gwen such heartache. She just hoped that when they were told the truth, both her and Harry would forgive them for what they had done.

* * *

'Have you seen Harry?' Ron asked Hermione when he met up with her in the library later that day.

'Not since this morning. Why?'

'Just a bad feeling, that's all.' Ron shrugged as he threw himself into a chair next to her.

'Come on.' Hermione said packing away her books. Ron had had several of these feelings over the last year or so and Hermione had learned that although she didn't believe in Divination, she did believe in Ron's gut instincts.

'Where are we going?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Oh honestly Ron. To find Harry, of course.'

'Oh right. Rooms first then?' He asked jumping up without waiting for an answer, grabbing her book bag and slinging it over his shoulder as Hermione led the way out of the library and towards Harry and Gwen's rooms.

'Halt.' A rather severe looking elf stopped the two from getting closer than thirty feet of the portrait. Ron and Hermione exchanged a slightly nervous glance.

'We would like to see Harry and Gwen.' Hermione asked politely.

The elf looked the two of them up and down causing both teenagers to shift nervously. 'And you are?' He asked finally.

'Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.' Hermione replied.

'Wait.' The command was strong and firm.

Ron and Hermione stood nervously waiting for several minutes before the portrait opened and the Elven warrior came back, closely followed by Madolyne. Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs and curtsied quickly. Ron went to bow but Madolyne held up her hand.

'It's alright children. You are not Elves, there is no need to bow to me. Now, apparently you are looking for Harry and Gwen?' She asked softly.

Ron and Hermione nodded. 'Yes please, Your Majesty.' Hermione smiled.

'They are asleep at the moment. Harry had...an episode.' She said quietly.

'His scar?' Ron asked and Madolyne nodded. 'I knew it. I knew something was wrong.'

'Did he have them often before he came to us?' She inquired.

'Yeah, all the time. Ow, Hermione.' Ron winced when Hermione smacked him. 'What was that for?'

'Don't tell her that. You know how Harry feels about everyone knowing his business.' She scolded.

'No, quite frankly I don't. I don't know that much about Harry anymore.' Ron said abruptly.

Hermione looked taken aback. 'What's that supposed to mean exactly?'

'You know exactly what that means.' Ron retorted.

'Excuse me.' Madolyne ventured into the argument before it could escalate any further.

'Sorry.' The two Gryffindors said sheepishly.

'Quite all right. I understand that the past eighteen months have been difficult for you and we are very sorry.'

'Why are you sorry?' Hermione asked quizzically.

'Well, we did take your best friend from you.' Madolyne offered.

Ron shrugged. 'If you hadn't, Voldemort probably would have and then he wouldn't have been able to come back.' Ron said diplomatically. Hermione stared at Ron wide eyed. 'What now?' The red head grumbled.

'That was the most mature thing I've ever heard you say.' She stammered.

Ron let out a snort. 'Maybe hanging around Harry is making me grow up.' He suggested.

Hermione let out a quiet snort. 'About time.'

'Hey.' Ron's expression turned indignant.

'Sorry.' Hermione snickered.

Madolyne watched the second exchange between the two with amusement. She was surprised that the events of the last year hadn't drawn these two together romantically but looking at them she realised it was probably only a matter of time.

'According to Harry, it's only been a matter of time since their third year.' Gwen said softly, knowing exactly what her mother was thinking by the expression on her face.

'Gwen.' Hermione broke off, finally noticing her. 'How's Harry? Is he alright?'

Gwen smiled at them. 'Yes. He will be fine. He's just getting changed for dinner if you want to wait.'

'I'll leave you three to it then.' Madolyne said taking her leave. 'I have to find Darius. I believe he is with the Headmaster.'

Hermione and Ron nodded politely as Gwen kissed her mother softly on the cheek.

'We will tell you tonight.' She promised before she swept towards Dumbledore's office, group of Callens following her.

Harry walked out minutes later, pulling on his outer robes, hair still wet. Hermione and Ron looked at him in concern as Gwen fussed over him.

'Alright there, Harry?' Ron asked quietly.

'Yeah. Thanks Ron.' Harry said tiredly, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Harry sat back in the chair pulling Gwen close beside him as he idly watched Darius, Albus and Madolyne shift nervously in theirs. Gwen was also tense but Harry was unsure why. Dinner had been a stilted affair but no one seemed inclined to let Harry in on the secret and when he asked what was wrong he was told to wait until after dinner.

Now the five of them were sitting around the fireplace in the sitting room off Dumbledore's office and no one was saying anything.

'Well?' Harry asked finally, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

'Harry, I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago.' Darius began with a heavy sigh.

'I think I've heard this little speech before.' Harry interrupted, looking pointedly at Albus. 'and it didn't work out that well for me the last time.'

'Harry, please just listen, all will be explained.' Albus pleaded softly. Harry raised an eyebrow at him but nodded to Darius to begin again.

'I actually think Albus would be better at explaining this part.' Darius stammered. 'You did start it after all.'

This time it was Albus' turn to sigh. 'At the end of your fifth year Harry, we had a rather...energetic... discussion. Do you remember?' Harry nodded. 'I hate to say it but I lied to you then Harry, I'm sorry.'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Lied to me, how?' He asked tensely; Gwen quickly finding his hand and grasping it tightly between her own.

'I said that Voldemort could have chosen you or Neville. That it was chance that you were the one that was marked.' Dumbledore hesitated but hurried on when he saw Harry's eyes darken. 'He would never have chosen Neville. That's why the Longbottoms were never under the Fidelius. It was you he was after. Always you.'

There was another uncomfortable silence that was thankfully shorter than the last.

'Why?'

It was just one word, but the tone in which it was said showed the other four occupants in the room just how much anger Harry was already internalizing at this point. Gwen moved a hand and placed it on his arm to try and calm him further; it worked marginally but she could still feel him trembling.

'Your mother.' Albus said hesitatingly.

All in the room could hear Harry's teeth grind together. 'My mother what?' He hissed icily.

Dumbledore swallowed. 'Your mother was special and I don't mean that in just an intelligent, talented witch sort of way. Did Sirius or Remus ever tell you your mother was adopted?'

Harry, jaw still clenched tightly shut, shook his head.

'They probably didn't know. That is why your mother and your aunt look so different.'

'Adopted?' Harry hissed and Dumbledore nodded nervously, knowing what was coming. 'Do you then care to explain why you left me with the Dursley's, my supposed **blood** relatives, for most of my abusive childhood then?'

Dumbledore actually flinched and Gwen all but held Harry down in his seat lest he throw himself over Dumbledore's desk and throttle the man with his bare hands. She gently caressed his cheek until he tore his eyes from the elderly headmaster's and took several calming breaths that barely seemed to work.

'Who was she?' He bit out.

Albus hesitated for several moments; the action causing the room to fill with the buzz of Harry's angry magic. 'Your mother was a mage, Harry.'

Harry sucked in a breath and the magic hanging in the air vanished. 'I didn't think there were female mages?' He stated coldly.

Albus nodded. 'There aren't. She was just a carrier really. She had the intelligence but not the power.'

It was almost as if there was no one else in the room as Harry's intense green eyes pinned Albus in his chair. 'Where did it come from? Who were her parents?' The Boy-Who-Lived questioned.

'Her father, your grandfather was one of my closest friends during the war with Grindelwald. A man by the name of Jacques Aquinell. Jacques was one the people who helped in the downfall of Grindelwald. He also was the sole surviving heir of the Camelot fortune. Part of that fortune was the Diamond of Ulysses.'

Harry let out a huff of breath. 'Headmaster, can you please get to the point?' He snapped, rubbing his still tingling scar in irritation.

Albus' expressions became contrite. 'Sorry. The point is, it was the Ulysses Diamond that Voldemort was after that Halloween night. It was the stone that protected you. Not your mother.'

Harry shook his head and frowned. 'But...but I thought it was my mother who protected me. You said it was her love. Her love that saved me when she sacrificed herself. You told me that.' Harry insisted tightly.

There was another hesitation on Albus' part and Harry's buzzing magic returned. 'Harry, in your visions, how many parents have you seen sacrifice themselves for their children?' Albus asked softly.

Harry's expression was distant as he looked back into a part of his mind he really didn't want to open. 'Lots.' He whispered. Gwen squeezed his arm tighter.

Dumbledore's voice trembled. 'And how many of those children survived the killing curse?'

Harry gave a half sob. 'None.' He breathed. 'None of them. Oh god.' Harry paled and dropped his head in his hands, and his harsh breathing was all that could be heard for several minutes as he tried to compose himself. Eventually he looked up, but his eyes closed.

'Why didn't you tell me this before?' The glacial voice was back.

'I didn't thi.'

'You didn't think I was ready.' Harry interrupted, his green eyes opening and flashing angrily. 'You didn't think I was old enough. You thought I had enough to deal with. Blah blah blah. We talked about this just yesterday and you lied to me even then. You said it needed more research. The excuses never change, Albus. Just the truth does.' Harry finished, turning away from the headmaster and taking several deep breaths. 'What is this diamond thing anyway? How can it have protected me? I've never even seen it.'

Albus looked shaken at Harry's outburst but he gamely continued his explanation. 'Harry, the explanation I gave you at the end of your first year was partly correct. Your skin, your blood is what protects you. The Ulysses Diamond lives within you, within your every cell. It is as much a part of you as your eyes, your hair and your scar. It is what saved you as a baby. It's what burned Professor Quirrell all those years ago,' Albus hesitated. 'and it is why Voldemort was so insistent that he be resurrected with your blood.'

Harry hissed and rubbed at his scar once more. 'Bloody hell. Does it ever end?' He muttered.

'Harry, there's more.' Gwen said softly.

'Of course there is.' He said caustically. 'Please do go on.'

'My turn Harry.' Darius said sadly.

'And what fabulous news do you have to tell me.' The sentence just dripped with sarcasm and Madolyne stared at Harry, never having heard the young man speak in such a manner.

'There's no need to be rude Harry.' Albus scolded.

'It's alright, Albus.' Darius interrupted as he saw Harry open his mouth in what he knew would be a scathing retort that would probably only make things worse; if that was at all possible. He hesitated a moment, wondering how his son-in-law would react to this further news. 'Harry.' He began. 'Almost twenty years ago in this timeline, the Seers saw what would happen to this world and ours. They could see far ahead and we knew back then what would happen. The council set a plan in motion that would help save our world. Over time, the magic of the elves has been weakened. The wards and spells coving our realm had begun to lose their strength. We had to come up with something to give the wards back their energy.'

Harry frowned. 'What does this have to do with me?' He asked dryly.

'The plan we came up with involved you. That is the real reason we came for you all those years ago, not to train you. If you could defeat Voldemort before he managed to get to the Glade, that was all well and good, but it was not our number one priority. That was why Gwen was sent to fetch you. Why we kept you at the Glade for so long.'

Harry was looking extremely confused by this point. Gwen, however, was looking at both her parents in disgust.

'Once you had Harry, you were just going to leave Voldemort to the others, weren't you? Even after you knew of the prophecy, knew that no one else but Harry could defeat him, you were just going to leave them to it. At least until you found out that if he left it would have been all for nothing. How could you?' Gwen burst out; calming only when Harry squeezed her hand.

'I'm sorry, I still don't understand.' Harry said softly, directing his question to his wife.

'They needed you, Harry. They needed the Ulysses Diamond to strengthen the wards. They used you. It was all a set up.' Gwen cried.

'Gwen.' Darius said warningly.

'Shut up.' Gwen screamed at her father, before turning back to Harry. 'You. Your very skin, your blood is what keeps the Glade safe. As long as you call it home the elves cannot be touched. They sent me to fetch you, kept you at the castle for so long in the hope that we would fall in love. That we would marry. It was all a set up.' She said again, sobbing. Harry took her in his arms, rocking her gently.

'Shh,' he whispered. 'Ill mea onesh quo anex badrea rasenis, mia donet legre ill quo en munete. Mia valen yuash hes targlin ent mia awas aten.' (It may have begun for the wrong reasons, but I don't regret it for a minute. I love you my darling, and I always will.) Gwen just sobbed harder as Harry looked up into the faces of the three people he had trusted so very much.

'Please leave.' He said coldly.

'Harry. Please understand.' Madolyne pleaded, trying to break through the icy mask currently on Harry's face.

'Out. All of you.' Was his only response as he turned back to Gwen and whispered softly in her ear. Albus and Darius glanced at each other but neither knew what to say. Madolyne took over at that point and bustled the two men from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

'I hope we did the right thing?' Darius mused.

'You did the only thing you could.' Madolyne said firmly. 'They had a right to know.'

'But what if he leaves? What if he decides not to return to the Glade?'

'He won't.' Albus said. 'Harry has a duty and he knows it.'

'When are you two going to learn that you can't play with people's lives like this? Harry and Gwen have a right to a normal life. You have both lied to them for so many years. They are people, not pawns, and they have feelings.' Madolyne scolded them. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have snorted at the sheepish expressions on the faces of the two powerful men in front of him. 'One day you will wake up and they will be gone. Yes, they will do their duty, to both of you. But they won't thank you for it and they certainly won't trust you with any part of their lives again. I just hope you are happy. I told you many years ago Darius, that what you were doing was wrong. Yet I let my love for Harry get in the way of the truth. I didn't want him to leave either and I told myself that it was for him were keeping him there, for his own good to keep him safe. I won't forgive myself until he forgives me.' She finished softly, turning and running down the stairs.

'Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I promise I didn't know.' Gwen sobbed into Harry's chest.

'It's alright. I know you didn't.' Harry said softly. 'Come on. Dry your eyes. It will be okay. I did always wonder about that though.' He mused wryly. 'Even if I refused to admit it out loud.'

'About what?' Gwen sniffed.

'My mother's sacrifice.' Harry sighed. 'Deep down I always wondered why I survived when no one else did.'

'Why didn't you ask?'

Harry shrugged. 'I wanted to believe that my mother loved me; loved me so much more than all the other children's mothers. I wanted to believe it so much.' Harry faltered. 'I guess not.' He added sadly.

'Oh Harry.' Gwen threw her arms around him. 'She loved you. I know she loved you, very much.'

'Mia valen yuash.' Harry whispered. (I love you)

'Mia valen yuash tre.' She kissed him softly. (I love you too)

* * *

When Ron and the others arrived down at the lake the next morning there was no sign of Harry.

'Where is he?' Ron questioned.

'Over there, look.' Seamus pointed towards the Quidditch pitch and the group moved almost silently towards it.

Gwen noticed them and shook her head to discourage them from talking. Instead they just climbed quietly into the stands and sat down to watch.

Harry was balanced on a floating beam, in the middle of the pitch, about fifteen feet off the ground. Surrounding him were boxes and platforms of various sizes, each was drifting around him, moving in and out of his general area and perched on almost half of them was a Callen in full battle gear. Gwen was making the platforms move with Harry's wand as Harry went after the Callens blindfolded.

'Reach out with your senses. Trust you mind and your body. They both know what to do.' An older looking Callen on a nearby platform called to him, and winced as Harry just missed being smacked in the back of the head with another of the Callens' staffs. Harry seemed to pause for a moment as if listening before leaping wildly to his right and onto one of the platforms. Clack, clack, clack went the two staffs against each other. Harry swung his backward as he felt another platform come closer to him. He was quick and the Callen, not expecting it, was knocked from the platform and onto the ground where he stood up, shaking his head and went to stand with the group of seven that Harry must have already defeated.

'Concentrate. Don't let your anger overpower you.' The older Callen called again as Gwen had the platforms beginning to drift closer together now and Harry found himself sandwiched between several Callens at once. Harry's staff was moving so quickly it was a blur. Ron noticed most of the others wincing, including Hermione, as several of the Callens managed to land blows to Harry's upper body. The platforms drifted further apart as Gwen tried to give Harry a breather.

'Gwen.' Harry scolded, looking in her direction in spite of the blindfold.

'You need a break.' She retorted.

'Now.' He demanded harshly. Grudgingly she raised his wand once more and floated him back in amongst the group where he attacked with a vengeance. The students couldn't see exactly what he did but suddenly there was a lot of shouting and screaming in Elvish and three more Callens were on the ground. Only two were left. Harry seemed to be gaining ground when he slipped off the edge of the platform, leaving him dangling above the ground with one hand. Most of the girls screamed but Harry didn't seem to notice. He let go and grabbed with the other hand as one of the Callens brought his staff down with a smack. Harry grunted and swung forwards and backwards somersaulting twice to land back on the other side of the platform.

'Nice try Grordin.' He said, swinging his staff in a wide circle. The end of the staff caught the second Callen at the side of his head and he dropped quickly. Harry stomped across the platform after him, listening for the telltale whistling that would tell him of a shift in the aura of the elf behind him. The prone Callen tried desperately to roll away from him but only succeeded in toppling himself off the platform. Harry whirled to face the last Callen. His jaw set, brow furrowed. Circling warily, he spun the staff several times.

'Well, well Grordin. Once again, it is you left at the end.' Harry murmured. 'Is that because you are the best, or because you stand back in the beginning and wait.' The elf glared at Harry and lunged forwards.

Harry cracked him once on either side of his head. 'Careful, careful.' He chided teasingly. 'Never give in to the anger. You must let it work for you. Like this!' Harry roared, launching himself at the Callen, numerous pounding blows landing on the warrior's chest. Lucky the Callen had battle armour on otherwise he probably would be dead. As it was, he would certainly be stiff for several days. Within minutes Harry had knocked the Callen from the platform and was kneeling on it, breathing heavily. Gwen gently floated the platforms down and Harry stood up and removed the blindfold. He stepped off the platform and walked towards the group, handing off the blindfold and his staff to Dobby who was hopping up and down on the spot, desperate to be of help.

'Thank you. All of you. I really needed that.' He said to the gathered Callens in front of him.

Grordin smiled. 'We understand Harry. Anytime you need to beat the crap out of someone, you give us a call.' He joked. Harry rolled his eyes. Gwen slid her arm around his waist and handed him back his wand. Several muttered incantations and the pitch was clear again. It was then that he noticed the staring students.

'Don't you all have something you should be doing?' Harry called gesturing to his watch. 'Like class.'

'Bollocks.' Came the loud swear as Ron, who seemed to be the only person at that time capable of movement, tried to round everyone else up. 'Get a move on.' He yelled. 'We have Potions now.' There was a scurry of movement finally as the students realised they were late. Not only that; some of them were late for Snape. It didn't get any worse than that.

Harry smiled sadly as he watched them run back towards the castle.

'Alright there Harry,' Grordin asked softly. Harry looked back at the very old in age but still young in looks elf and nodded.

'Fine Grordin. Thank you. Let's all get some breakfast.'

'Did you see? That elf's armour had buckles in it.' Blaise whispered in awe.

'I wish Harry would show us that stuff.' Seamus added.

'Did he seem especially angry to you about something?' Ron said softly to Hermione.

'Yes. Whatever it is, Gwen must know. She seemed to do an admirable job of calming him down.'

'Yeah.' The rest of the conversation was cut short as the came to the potions dungeon to find a visibly angry Snape standing in the doorway of the classroom, looking pointedly at his watch. A top of the line glare showing on his face.

'We're sorry Professor,' Draco said for the group. 'We were watching Harry and lost track of the time.' Snape's eyes softened marginally at Draco's use of Harry's first name but he powered the death glare back up all the same.

'Is Mr Potter going to make sure you all pass your NEWTs.' Severus drawled. 'I don't think so. Get in the classroom and get your things. That will be five points from each person who was late and a detention with me. Get to work.' he snapped.

* * *

'Yesterday, when you arrived you said you had something important to tell me. Something bad.' Harry stood stiffly in the doorway. After breakfast he had left the first years in Gwen's capable hands and gone see his father in law.

'Harry, won't you sit down, please.' Madolyne said softly. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before crossing the room and sitting down in a chair by the window. Madolyne glanced at Darius who took a deep breath before starting to speak.

'The Seers have given us three stones. You have three different choices to make, unfortunately none is very good. The first is the least likely.'

'Show me.' Harry held out his hand, waiting as the first stone was placed in it. 'Renalin te estrelo mia.' He whispered. The images began immediately. Harry watched wide eyed as they played before him. Ten minutes later the stone finished and was pried from his fingers.

'The others are that bad?' He stammered.

'Worse apparently.' Darius said, handing him another stone. Harry took a deep breath and muttered the Elvish incantation once more. This time the images were clearer. It was obvious that the Seer's thought this one was a more likely outcome. As it progressed Harry's face drained of blood.

'No!' He practically crushed the stone as he slammed it back down on the table and Madolyne rushed to his side.

'Harry, are you alright?' She asked worriedly.

'Fine.' Harry gasped as his mind continued to flash with images of the air filled with screams and the ground soaked with blood. He asked for the final stone.

'Maybe you should take a break before the last one.' Darius suggested.

'I'm fine.' Harry ground out and Darius reluctantly placed it in his hands. For the final time the images played on the wall in front of him. Before it had even finished Harry had bolted for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

'Oh god, no. No. I can't make a choice. I should never have to make this choice.' Harry's stomach heaved and he threw up all of his breakfast. When he couldn't stand any longer he slid down the wall to the ground, curling over and pressing his burning forehead against the cool tiled floor.

'Harry?' Came the tentative call from outside the door. 'Harry, please open the door.'

Harry couldn't hear her, all he could see was the two paths that lay before him and the impossible choice he would have to make. He couldn't. He couldn't choose. He grasped his hair in his hands and pulled hard, letting out a bone chilling scream as the images replayed over and over in his mind.

'You had better go and fetch Gwen.' Darius told his wife. She nodded and walked swiftly from the room. Moving quickly she made her way through the castle with Winky as her guide and four Callens as her escort.

* * *

'Thank you.' She told the little house elf who curtsied and disappeared with a crack outside the classroom. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and opened it.

'Excuse me, Gwendolyn.' she said softly. 'We need you.'

'Mother, I'm in the middle of teaching.' Gwen replied.

'I know that, and I'm sorry, but we really do need you.'

Just then a grief-stricken howl rang through the castle and the very foundations seem to shift slightly in their bed.

'Harry?' Gwen whispered. Madolyne nodded sadly.

'Class dismissed. Go to the library.' Gwen called as she sprinted from the room with Madolyne not far behind.

"Oh god." Gwen thought. "What have they done?" quickening her pace she flew past the milling students, all of whom were looking at her in concern.

'Harry.' She cried as she burst into her parents rooms. Darius would barely meet her eye, just pointed quickly at the bathroom. 'Harry.' She cried again, banging on the door. 'Harry, please open the door. Please.' She begged. She could hear Harry's erratic breathing through the door. She spun to face her father.

'What did you do to him?' She snapped.

'He wanted to see the stones.' Darius said simply.

'The stones?'

'From the Seers. That's why we came.'

Gwen scowled. 'What was in them?'

Darius shrugged. 'We don't know exactly. The stones only work for Harry and he changed the incantation so we couldn't see.'

'Didn't the Seers show you before you left?' She cried.

Madolyne shook her head. 'No. They said Harry had to decide. Only he could decide and he couldn't be swayed by the thoughts and minds of others.'

Gwen gave both her parents a withering look. 'I can't believe you two. I can't believe you let him watch them on his own. Harry.' She continued pounding on the bathroom door. 'Harry please, open the door.'

Just then the portrait opened to admit Grordin closely followed by Albus, Severus and Minerva. 'You Majesty. Is everything alright?' The Headmaster asked softly.

Darius sighed. 'It's Harry. He has locked himself in the bathroom.'

'What did you do to him?' Severus asked imperiously.

'Severus,' Minerva scolded the Potions Master who just glared in response.

A click sounded throughout the room as the bathroom door finally opened.

'Harry?' Gwen said hesitantly. Harry shuffled out to stand before her and lifted his eyes to hers. Gwen noticed the slight scratches and fingernail marks around his eyes but didn't mention it. Harry's eyes were heavier with more guilt and confusion than Gwen had ever seen them. So dark they were almost black and Gwen knew that whatever had been in that stone was something truly terrible.

Harry reached out and grasped her arm almost painfully. 'I...I...Gwen. I can't do it. What gives me the right to decide? Who gives me the right to decide.' He whispered.

'Harry, darling. What did you see?'

Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as his face paled further. 'I need to get away.' He whispered.

'Come on, let's get you back to our rooms.' She said softly.

Harry wouldn't look at any of the others as they left the room. Snape moved to meet him at the doorway, pulling a blue filled vial from his pocket. 'Dreamless sleep.' He said quietly.

'Thank you Severus.' Harry muttered as they shuffled out the door letting it swing closed behind them.

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to stretch on forever. Harry continued to run every morning and took his classes each day, but he seemed to almost withdraw away from everyone. Gwen tried to get him to talk about what was in the stones but he would just shake his head. Severus continued to supply him with Dreamless Sleep potion but on the odd occasion he would forget to take it, he would relive the images in the stone, waking half the castle screaming until Albus showed Gwen how to cast a silencing charm with Harry's wand in case he forgot.

It wasn't much but at least it stopped scaring the students.

Days later, Ron, Hermione and the other seventh years all trailed one after another into the classroom. 'Good morning.' Harry called out as they found seats. 'Settle down please. Thank you. Now all of you have been practicing diligently with the staffs and with your wands. Today we are going to learn to use the staff instead of your wand. Who can tell me the advantage of this?' Several hands shot up.

'Draco.' Harry nodded to the Slytherin.

'You can use both hands with the staff instead of having to hold onto your wand in one and the staff in the other.'

'Very good. Five points to Slytherin. Anyone know what disadvantages this approach may have?' Hermione's hand shot straight up. Harry smiled; an expression that looked almost macabre on his pale sunken face. 'Hermione?'

'As the staff does not have a core the spells are not as stable as they would be if completed with a wand.' The Gryffindor finished primly.

'Good. Five points to Gryffindor. Anything else?' Harry looked around but no hands were up so he went on. 'A staff is much more difficult to use than a wand. The lack of core means that you have to concentrate much more on the spell. You can't wave the staff like a wand. It is too big obviously, so an incorrectly said incantation or badly aimed spell can be disastrous.'

Gwen snorted and Harry looked at her quizzically. 'What?'

'Sorry.' She snickered. 'Just remembering the time you blew out the entire side of the training hall.' She chuckled, most of the class joined her as Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yes. Yes. Very funny. I buggered something up. I am human you know.' He grumbled, thinking to himself that it was mostly true. 'Now that you have all had a laugh at my expense, let's get back to work.' He called out to silence the laughter. 'Seamus, Dean, Crabbe and Goyle, get up here.'

Until the Slytherins had been protected from their parents Harry couldn't take the chance of letting anyone know he was helping them. Other than Draco, whose father was still in Azkaban anyway, last names outside of their common rooms or Harry's office would have to suffice.

The four boys picked up the staffs Harry had given them and made there way to the front of the room. Harry cast several safety charms and lined the boys next to each other as Gwen placed a cushion in front of each of them and handed Harry his staff. Harry stood tall and raised his arm, pointing the staff as though it was an extension of the limb, the excess of it lying flat against the underside of his arm.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' Harry said carefully and the pillow floated slowly off the ground. 'Finite Incantatem.' and the pillow dropped. 'Now you try. Remember to concentrate hard on what you are trying to achieve.'

The four boys tried to copy Harry's stance and all pointed their staffs at their respective pillows. 'Wingardium Leviosa.' They all chanted.

What happened next was either hysterical or horrible depending on who you spoke to. Seamus' pillow caught fire. Dean's shot out the window. Goyles' flew sideways, spinning rapidly and knocked both Neville and Hermione off their chairs and Crabbe's rocketed skywards and exploded, raining feathers down on everybody.

Gwen was snorting so hard she had to leave the room and Harry struggled to suppress the laugher that was threatening to engulf him and quickly repaired the room. Most of the class however was laughing uproariously.

'Settle down.' Harry yelled over the dim. Ron was helping a shocked Hermione and Neville off the floor and the four boys at the front were looking at the remains of their pillows in horror, except for Seamus who had joined in the laughter.

'Silence.' Harry yelled even louder. Several snickers were still heard as the students began to calm down. Gwen, finally having got control of herself, slipped back into the room.

'I did tell you it wasn't easy.' Harry said ruefully. 'Now let's try it again.'

Four more pillows were placed down and this time Harry cast localized shielding charms around them. The second time two of the pillows exploded but Crabbe and Dean managed to float their pillows almost a foot off the ground before they too disappeared in a pop of feathers.

They tried a third time before Harry called up another four students. Time after time, Harry cleaned up the mess and replaced the pillows as the class took turns.

'He looks tired.' Hermione whispered to Ron while they waited for their turn.

'He looks sick.' Ron added.

Hermione hesitated as Harry glanced at her before turning back to the front again. 'Gwen says he hasn't been sleeping.'

'And I know I haven't seen him at any meals.'

'He won't talk to me.' Hermione sighed

'Well he won't even look at me.' Ron said sadly. 'I just want to help him.'

Hermione put her arm around her best friend. She was confused by Harry's treatment of Ron lately. He went out of his way to almost avoid him and if he did catch his eye, Harry's own eyes would darken with what looked to be pain before the walls went up behind them and they became dull and shuttered. She studied Harry carefully, vowing to stay and see him after class.

'Okay. That's enough for today. Thank you.' All the students returned to their seats as Gwen used Harry's wand to clean up the mess. 'Now, I cannot stress enough how dangerous it is to practice this outside these rooms and without the correct safety charms in place. The consequences of any sort of accident could be dire. As such, these rooms will be open with the correct charms in place for your use each afternoon between the hours of four and six if you would like to practice. I don't want to hear of anybody trying this outside of this room.' An excited twitter went around the room.

'Just as the consequences of any accident could be dire so will my actions upon anybody not adhering to this rule. To put it mildly, expulsion would be a godsend.' Harry stared fixedly at each of the students making sure they understood exactly what he was talking about. Hermione noted sadly that once more his eyes passed over Ron extremely quickly.

'Harry.' Hermione yelled as she tried to catch up with him. He had ducked out the door as soon as class ended and after telling Ron she would see him at lunch took off after her grown up friend. 'Harry, wait.'

Harry stopped but didn't turn to face her. 'Yes.' He said when she placed a hand on his arm.

'Harry. What is it? Talk to me.'

Harry turned to look at her and she gasped and step back involuntarily. 'Hermione.' He choked out.

The look in his eyes was so distraught that Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to two flights of stairs and down three corridors and into the Room of Requirement, slamming and locking the door behind her. She cast several strong silencing spells and turned to face Harry who had followed her without question.

* * *

'Talk to me.' She said softly, guiding him over to a sofa and sitting beside him.

'Hermione. I...I ...' Harry trailed off and buried his head in his hands, sobbing as if the world was going to end. Hermione did what any woman would do and gathered him in her arms, rocking him gently.

'Shh. It's alright. I can't be that bad.' She said softly.

'Oh Hermione. You have no idea.' Harry shook his head.

'Why don't you just try me?' She suggested. 'I swear I won't say a thing. You can Obliviate me afterwards if you have to. I just think you need to talk to someone. Someone who thinks about things logically.'

Harry just stared at her. 'There is no way out of this logically. Trust me.'

'Just try.' She insisted.

Harry eyed her carefully once more and took a deep breath. 'You remember the stone I showed that first day back. The one that showed the future.' Hermione nodded. 'The Seers have sent me three new ones. Three different outcomes for the future depending on certain things. The first one was easy but unlikely. Too much would have to change for it to apply. The second and third ones...' Harry trailed off once more.

'The others.' Hermione prompted.

'The others are much more likely but there is a problem. An enormous problem. I have to decide which one. In one scenario someone dies, and in another someone else. How am I supposed to decide which is the better.' Harry said softly. 'How am I supposed to decide who dies and who doesn't.'

'Do you know who they are?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry glanced up at her again, his eyes haunted. 'Sure you want to know?' He replied.

Hermione looked like she was about to say no but she nodded anyway.

'Albus.' Harry whispered as several tears made tracks down his cheeks. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as it silently open and closed for a few moments. Harry waited for the next question, hoping it wouldn't come but knowing it would.

'And the other?'

Harry's face became pained. 'Ron.' He choked, breaking down once more. 'Oh Hermione.' Harry sobbed. 'What do I do? How do I choose between them?' Hermione didn't quite know what to say but Harry just went on. 'After what happened with Albus, sometimes, I am so angry with him that I think the second choice is preferable. I think he deserves it for what he did to me; all the lies he told me. But then I come to my senses and realise that Albus is such a part of this war. If anything happens to me he will be the only hope the wizarding world has left. But then how...how do I condemn my best friend to death?' He stammered.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. The horror she was feeling would not help Harry. 'Harry, why do you have to decide? And what did Dumbledore do?'

Harry shook his head and took several deep breaths. 'As for the decision thing, I don't know.' He admitted softly. 'As for the other, Albus lied to me again. They all did. Even Darius and Madolyne.'

'Lied to you?'

'Have you heard of the Camelot Inheritance?'

'The Ulysses Diamond. Yeah, I've heard of it.' Hermione looked at him again. 'Hang on, do you have it?'

'I am it.' Harry corrected her.

'Am it?' Now she looked completely mystified.

'Technically I am the diamond. It lives within me. That is what saved me as a baby. It was never my mother.' Harry said sadly.

'I never thought she did.' Hermione told him.

Harry looked at her askance. 'You didn't? Why not? And why didn't you ever tell me?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I couldn't see why you would survive when so many others hadn't, but the only thing you really had of your parents was the fact that they loved you so much that they gave their life for you. I didn't want to take that away from you.'

Harry stared at her in silence for several moments. 'Thank you.' He whispered softly.

Hermione gifted him a wan smile. 'So how did Darius and Madolyne lie to you?'

Harry's eyes darkened. 'They never took me to train me to defeat Voldemort. They took be back to the Glade in the hope I would fall in love with Gwen and marry her.'

Hermione frowned. 'Why?'

Harry snorted disgustedly. 'To strengthen their wards and spells. Once I married her I became part of the Elven Royal Family. The blood of the Family is what gives the wards their strength. They needed the Ullysees Diamond. That's all they needed.'

Hermione hated the self-deprecating tone in Harry's voice. 'You obviously care a lot more about it then you're letting on.' Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry's shoulders slumped.

'You could always read me better than anyone else.' He said softly.

Hermione smiled at him. 'Alright.' She said firmly. 'getting back to the problem at hand. What do we do about the stones? Let's look at this logically.'

Harry ran a hand raggedly through his hair. 'Hermione, I'm sorry I can't look at the death of either my best friend, or one of the first father figures I ever had, logically. I'm sorry.'

'No, not like that. Have the Seers ever been wrong?'

'No.'

'Can you change it? The future I mean.'

Harry hesitated for a moment. 'Maybe. Perhaps. I've never asked.'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'I mean what if we went with one of the stones and then just at the last minute changed it so that nothing happened to Ron or Dumbledore.'

'That might work.' Harry said thoughtfully. 'But there is no way to tell what would happen. We can't be sure that we would actually save them or not.'

'Well, we will just have to make sure we do. Besides, it's the only plan we've got.' Hermione said pointedly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, the stress of the last weeks causing a sickly pallor in his skin. 'How do we decide though?' He said miserably.

Hermione took a deep breath. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this but we will have to go with Ron. The wizarding world cannot afford to lose Professor Dumbledore.' She said firmly. 'And he'd be too hard to protect.'

Harry looked at her in surprise. 'One, for the safety of many.' Harry said, raising an eyebrow. 'Hard, isn't it?'

Hermione nodded sadly. 'I don't know how you and Dumbledore do it.' She admitted.

'We'll save him.' Harry said, clasping her hands tightly in his. 'I promise.'

Hermione yanked her hands back and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 'I really missed you Harry.' She said softly. Harry didn't say anything just hugged her tighter.

They stayed in the Room of Requirement for several hours, Harry having sent Aeden to tell Gwen where they were and to ask her to let Ron know. By late afternoon Hermione had missed both Herbology and Arithmancy but they had a plan that would allow the future to take place as predicted but hopefully also save their best friend.

'Thank you Hermione.' Harry said sincerely. 'You've always been there for me; even when no one else was.'

'It'll be alright, Harry. He'll be alright.'

Harry smiled with a confidence he didn't really feel. 'You just have to make sure you have the Portkey with you when you go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. I'll set it for you and give it to you tomorrow. Just don't let him touch it before then or he may wonder why he has suddenly been sent to the hospital wing.' Harry added with a wry grin.

'You need to make sure you let certain things slip in front of Pansy so that we get this ball rolling.' Hermione smirked back at him.

'You've been hanging around Draco far too long.' Harry snickered.

Together they made their way down to the great hall for dinner. Harry left Hermione with the other Gryffindors and made his way up to the head table, giving Ron's shoulder a squeeze as he went past.

'Are you okay?' Gwen asked softly as he pulled out his chair and sat down next to her.

'Yes.' Harry whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek. 'Thank you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise but the plot as well as anything you don't is mine.

 **Chapter 6 - The future is not set in stone.**

Harry got increasingly nervous as the week progressed. There were so many variables with the plan. What if something went wrong? What if something or someone got in the way? What if the Death Eaters didn't turn up? What if? What if? What if? By Wednesday afternoon he realised that his current train of thought wasn't helping and instead turned his anxiety inwards, training to the point of exhaustion, dropping off to sleep like a stone, and getting up and doing it all over again. This constant state of adrenaline induced sleep did have its advantages however, as finally no dreams plagued him. Ron seemed happier now Harry wasn't avoiding him and Hermione seemed happy just because they had a plan.

Friday evening Harry caught Hermione's eyes as they sat during dinner in the great hall, nodding slightly. Hermione winked back and inclined her head in Ron's direction. She then glanced at the Slytherin table and raised an eyebrow. Harry glanced surreptitiously in the same direction before turning back and nodding almost imperceptibly.

'Tonash, tei wes tineshing.' (Well that was interesting) Came the curious comment from Harry's left.

'Kaiy?' Harry said innocently. (What?)

'Kaiy ares yuash anu Hermione ut tre.' (What are you and Hermione up to?)

'Yuashel finet outra momon.' (You'll find out tomorrow.)

'Cetra mis kowle noset.' (Can't I know now?) She pleaded in a whisper.

Harry shook his head. 'Tris lian pianle ho kowle tris bretre.' (The less people that know the better.)

Gwen seemed to realise that Harry wasn't going to be anymore forthcoming with information than that and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

Hermione fingered the stone in her pocket. The Portkey. Harry had given it to her earlier in the week after tuning it to Ron specifically. As soon as Ron grabbed it, the stone would whisk him away to the hospital wing. The Death Eaters had planned an attack on Harry and the students in Hogsmeade today, courtesy of the little idea Harry had planted in the mind of Pansy Parkinson earlier in the week. Voldemort was not coming, just a dozen of his most faithful. They would be attacked at dusk as they left the Three Broomsticks and headed back to school and all Hermione had to do was give the stone to Ron at a certain time. Sounded easy enough. The only problem was knowing when was the right time.

'Are you okay?' Ron asked at her side. They were walking towards Hogsmeade with the rest of the third to seventh years.

Hermione smiled at him, removing her hand from her pocket and linking her arm through his. 'Fine.' She assured him. 'Just thinking about which books I need to get.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Hermione, you buy anymore books and Hogwarts is going to need to build a new library in your room.' Hermione's eyes lit up. 'I was only joking.' Ron teased, ducking as she swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

'Very funny, Ronald Weasley. At least I can read.' She drawled. Ron's eyebrows shot to his hairline. 'What?' She asked innocently.

'God, Hermione. You sounded just like Malfoy.'

'Draco.' She corrected him.

'Malfoy.' Ron repeated stubbornly. Hermione just laughed and dragged him off towards the bookshop.

Harry walked about ten feet behind his two friends, his left arm around Gwen's waist. He snorted loudly when he saw her drag him towards the bookshop.

'But Hermione,' Came Ron's whining voice. 'I really want to go to Honeyduke's first.'

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?' Gwen said with a wicked grin. Harry rolled his eyes. Ever since their first visit to Hogsmeade, Gwen had become obsessed with the joke shop, sneaking down at all hours to try out the pranks. She had thought all her Christmases had come at once when she found out that Harry was still a silent partner in the business, the twins never having changed the deeds, even after he disappeared.

'Like living with one of the twins.' He muttered to himself.

'Much better looking though.' Gwen snickered as she dragged him down the street towards the lurid pink building that housed Fred and George's large shop. Harry hadn't even got in the doorway when there was an enormous explosion from further up the street.

'Shit. Not yet.' Harry swore softly. 'Round up as many students as you can and get them back to Hogwarts.' He yelled at Gwen over the screaming. Nodding, she began to herd any students she could find and sent them running as fast as they could back to the school.

Harry sprinted up the street, grimacing when he saw the front of the bookshop in ruins.

'Hermione? Ron?' Harry yelled, trying to see through the smoke filled street.

'Harry!' Hermione's scream sounded from inside the bookshop. Harry rushed in, wand in hand.

'Hermione?'

'Over here.'

Harry followed her voice and found her underneath a pile of books. Carefully he began to lift the books off her as another explosion sounded further down the street. 'Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'My wrist. I think it's broken.' She winced as Harry removed the last of the books allowing her to stand. Another two explosions sounded. 'They're early.'

'I know. Where's Ron?' Harry said suddenly. Hermione's face drained of blood as she began to look around frantically.

'Ron.' Harry yelled. 'Ron!'

'Harry, I'm over here. Behind the bookcase.'

Harry leapt over several piles off fallen books and damaged bookshelves to one that was leaning precariously against the wall.

'I can't reach my wand, Harry. I can't move the bookcase.'

'Hang on.' Harry levitated the bookcase and set it down away from the red head. 'Can you move?'

'Yeah. I'm fine. My sleeve was just pinned under the shelf and I didn't have enough room to wiggle out of it.' The redhead explained.

Harry helped him up and they clambered back over to Hermione. Harry saw her cradling her wrist and held out his hands.

'May I?' Hermione nodded and allowed him to take her wrist in his hands. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and spoke several words in Elvish as Hermione felt her wrist grow warm.

'Oh my.' She whispered as she felt the bones meld and fuse. 'That's amazing.'

Harry flashed her a quick grin, that looked more like a grimace. 'Come on. We have to get out of here.' He said, looking around. 'Was there any one else in here?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No, just us.'

'Good. Let's go.'

The three walked as quickly as possible to what had been the doorway, Harry looking carefully up and down the street, led them out and back towards the school. There were several groups of Death Eaters blasting large holes in the street.

'Potter!' One of them bellowed, as if trying to flush him out.

'Bloody hell.' Harry swore when the wind lifted the hood of the Death Eater's cloak to reveal the long silver hair.

'I thought he was in Azkaban?' Hermione hissed.

'He was.' Harry growled back. 'Get over in that alley.' He said, realising that there was no way they would be able to get past them and back to the school. He didn't want to stay in Hogsmeade. The attack wasn't going the way it was supposed to and too many things were going wrong to put any sort of value on their plan. Harry, Ron and Hermione sprinted over to the cover of the darkened alley. 'Now wait here.'

'Where are you going?' Ron said worriedly.

'I have to check for any other students.' He said firmly. He changed quickly into Black, ignoring the looks of shock on the other's faces and took off down the street like a black streak of lightning. He checked the Three Broomsticks and the other shops down that end of the street. He found several students huddled with Madame Rosemerta behind the bar and escorted the three others he found to stay with them.

'Stay here. It's not safe outside.' He instructed them as he moved back towards the door.

'Harry!' A tortured scream rang out.

Harry transformed and took off once more. Malfoy saw him first, and knowing that it was no used staying in his animagus form as the likelihood of a jet black panther traipsing around Hogsmeade was fairly slim, he changed back mid stride pulling his wand from his pocket and summoning his staff from the castle. When he got to the alleyway he saw Hermione being held by two Death Eaters as Ron writhed on the ground under the Cruciatus Curse; Malfoy standing over him laughing.

'Malfoy.' Harry hissed venomously, hearing the telltale whistling sound as his staff streaked towards him from the castle, smacking loudly into his outstretched palm.

'Hell of a wand you have there, Potter.' Malfoy smirked.

Harry just glared at the man, pointing his staff at Ron and conjuring a shielding spell around the boy. 'Leave them alone, Malfoy. It's me you want.' Harry snarled.

'Well actually Potter, you're wrong there. I don't want you.'

Harry's scar suddenly exploded in pain.

'No, I do.' A voice hissed from behind Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived whipped around, desperately trying to keep his own shield up as he squinted through the pain. 'Tom. What the hell are you doing here?' Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

'Why Harry, You sound as if you weren't expecting me.'

'I wasn't.' Harry ground out.

'But you were expecting my followers.' It wasn't a question and Harry cast a glance at Hermione. 'Oh no, no, Harry. Your little mudblood didn't tell us.' Voldemort cackled. 'Although I am surprised you would have trusted such filthy blood with a secret this big.

'Shut up.' Harry hissed.

'While your occlumency skills may be unparalleled, Potter, Miss Parkinson's leave a lot to be desired.'

'Harry, what is he going on about?' Ron asked.

'Nothing Ron.' Harry grunted in pain once more.

'This was a set up, Weasley.' Malfoy sneered. 'You friend arranged for us to be here.'

Ron glared at Harry angrily and Harry could see his friend's face turning red as if he was about to start yelling at any minute, had he been able to anyway. 'What? Why would you do that, Harry?' Ron gasped from his position on the ground.

'That's what we would all like to know.' Voldemort smiled evilly, and expression that was so out of place on the skeletal face that Hermione shuddered. Harry shook his head, trying to dispel the fuzzy feeling that had settled over it as the pain had gotten so great; and took several deep breaths.

'Tell us Harry. Why did you bring us here.' Voldemort hissed sibilantly.

'I didn't bring you here.' Harry snarled. 'You aren't supposed to be here.'

Harry grimaced as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. *Hermione* he concentrated hard on her.

*Harry?*

Harry could all but hear the yelp in her mind. *We have to get Ron out of here. This isn't safe. We don't have the upper hand. I don't know whether we can save him or not.*

*How?* Hermione's thoughts were almost a shriek.

*The Portkey* Harry sent calmly.

*I can't get it out of my pocket.* She struggled for a moment causing the two Death Eaters holding her to laugh.

'Calm down, Mudblood.' Malfoy drawled. 'You can have your turn in a minute. In fact you are going to have lots of turns. First we have to deal with the muggle lover.'

Ron looked at Harry incredulously as Voldemort pointed his wand as the red head. 'Harry, help me.' He pleaded.

*I'm going to summon the stone. You have to try and move over so the Death Eater holding your left arm is directly behind Ron.*

Hermione nodded her understanding and lurched violently to the left, dragging the two Death Eaters with her. She could now see Voldemort just over Ron's shoulder. During the commotion Harry surreptitiously summoned the stone from Hermione's pocket.

'Bella, get a hold of that brat.' Voldemort yelled.

'Forgive me Master.' A soft feminine voice replied as Harry's head snapped up at the name.

She was the one who killed Sirius. He glared at the Death Eater, hatred pouring off him in waves. The stone hadn't indicated who the Death Eater was that was supposed to be killed today, only that they were.

'Hello, baby Harry.' She teased. 'My, haven't you grown up quickly. Heard about that lovely wife of yours; an elf no less. Hope she is happy to live the next eight hundred years or so by herself.'

'No one is dying her today Bellatrix.' Harry spat the name out as if it were a four letter word. 'No one except you.'

'That is where you are wrong Potter.' Voldemort hissed, watching the exchange with amusement. 'I swore you would pay. I swore I would make you pay and you will. But first you must suffer and I can think of nothing that would make you suffer more than the death of your friends. Are you watching carefully now?'

Voldemort raised his wand once more.

'Avada.'

'Ron, catch.' Harry threw the stone towards him.

'Kedavra.'

Hermione screamed as Ron crumpled to the floor, the stone landing just short of his hand. Everyone stood frozen for a moment before Harry whirled on Voldemort.

'You bastard.' Harry hissed, not realizing he had switched to Parseltongue. 'What the hell did he ever do to you?'

'He was your friend. That was enough for me.' Voldemort smirked.

Harry launched himself at the Dark Lord. Voldemort raised his wand and conjured a shield stopping Harry from getting to him. 'Keep your friends close Potter.' He laughed before apparating away.

Harry watched as Hermione wrenched her arm free and tossed her his wand. He sent a choking spell at Lestrange as Hermione stunned the other Death Eater. He saw Hermione run over to Ron before turning his attention to Malfoy who was laughing hysterically.

'When the hell did you get out?' He growled.

'I've been out for months. Your precious Headmaster knew, courtesy of that traitor.' Another thing Dumbledore saw fit not to tell me, Harry thought to himself. 'Crucio.' The curse whizzed past his head as he ducked quickly.

'Expelliarmus.' Harry yelled.

'Nice try, Potter.' Malfoy snorted as the spell bounced off his shield.

Harry grunted and began chanting in Elvish. His staff trembled as the power within it grew. There was an enormous bang and a ball of red light burst out of the end and rushed towards Malfoy. The dark wizard had barely enough time to blink before he was slammed into the back wall of the alley with a horrendous crunch and crumpled to the ground, his head lolling at a sickening angle. Harry looked at him coldly, staring, until the sounds of Hermione's sobs broke through his ruminations.

'Oh god, Ron.' Harry breathed, rushing to his friends' side, banishing his staff as he fell to his knees. 'Oh god, this wasn't supposed to happen.' He gathered the red head in his arms as Hermione sobbed hysterically on his shoulder.

How long they sat there before they heard the running of feet coming up from the school, Harry had no idea. At the intrusion of sound, he slowly stood up; cradling Ron's body to his chest, Hermione clinging tightly to his arm as she softly stoked the red hair in front of her.

'Harry? Are you alright?' Gwen cried rushing up to them.

Harry didn't answer her, just continued walking slowly, unseeing, towards the school.

'Harry?' This time Dumbledore tried to get his attention.

'Harry?' Snape reached out towards the other man only to be stopped by a Callen's hand on his shoulder.

Harry ignored them all as he, Hermione and Ron continued their trek up to the castle. The only indication of Harry's state of mind in this, the trio's final walk together, was the silent tears making their way down his face and the murderous glint to his eye. Students and teachers alike looked on in horror as the three climbed the steps to the castle slowly. Madolyne and Darius stood just inside the entrance, obviously having been prevented from going to Hogsmeade by the other Callens surrounding them.

'Oh Harry.' Madolyne cried.

Harry ignored her too; isolated in his anger and grief. The walk to the hospital wing seemed indeterminate; Hermione having finished sobbing for the moment and just whispering softly to herself.

'Oh my.' Poppy whispered as Harry lay the still form on a bed, straightening and taking Hermione in his arms. 'What happened?'

Harry just shook his head and buried his face in Hermione's hair. Gwen, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Madolyne and Darius all piled, one after another, into the hospital wing; Half of Gryffindor House pouring through the doors after them. The sight of Ron's still body and Harry and Hermione's shared grief too much for most of them, and they too, began to cry softly.

Throughout the last six years at Hogwarts the Gryffindor Golden Trio had shared a special bond; a bond that most of the students wished they could be a part of. It was difficult enough with Harry's disappearance but at least there had been some chance he was still alive. That chance, for Ron at least, was over. With the death of one of them it was like the others were missing a limb. They stood grief-stricken and alone in one corner as everyone else looked on.

'Oh god. I'm so sorry, Hermione.' Harry breathed.

'Harry, it wasn't your fault. It was mine.' Hermione sniffed.

'No. I should never have told you.' He said vehemently.

She pulled away from him, her brown eyes alight. 'Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You had to tell someone. Lestrange is dead. That was what we wanted. That is what had to be done.' The bushy haired witch insisted loudly.

Severus glanced at Albus who shrugged. There seemed to be many confused expressions on the faces of those watching.

'Hermione, don't.' Harry reached up and cupped her cheek.

Hermione shook her head, all but tossing his hand from her face. 'Harry. We did what we had to do. I'm sorry Ron died but this was bigger than him, bigger than both of us.'

Harry grasped her arms and shook her. 'Hermione don't. Don't hold it in. Tell me what you really feel, please.'

'Harry, nothing.'

'Hermione; tell me!' Harry shouted at her.

Hermione swallowed a sob. 'Alright, you want to know the truth.' Hermione voice rose to almost a screech. 'I hate you!' Harry's eyes widened. 'That's right, I hate you. I hate me too. We did this!' She pointed at Ron. 'This is all our fault. He shouldn't have had to die just because he was friends with you. Life is not fair but I fail to see why everything has to go wrong. I loved him and now he is dead. Dead, and he will never come back!' Hermione was screaming by this point and she lunged forwards pummelling Harry's chest with her fists. 'It's not fair. It's not fair.' She cried.

Harry gathered the hysterical girl in his arms. 'Shhh.' He whispered, stroking her hair. Gwen went to move across the room towards them but Albus grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

'I'm scared, Harry.' Hermione sobbed. 'Scared I'm going to loose you too. Again. I don't want to be alone.' She broke down sobbing again and collapsed to the floor, a wild keening noise escaping from her throat as Harry fell to the floor with her and held her as she cried.

Albus began quietly moving people from the room, leaving the two friends with their grief. As he closed the door behind him he heard Harry's scream of pain, frustration and loss. It was a wild, desperate sound that shocked them to the core.

* * *

'Albus, do we know what happened yet?' Severus asked quietly. Harry's family together with Grordin, the two Heads of House and the headmaster were sitting in the sitting room off the headmaster's office; the Aurors having arrived to take care of the mess in Hogsmeade.

'As yet we don't know. The Aurors found four Death Eaters. Avery and Crabbe, stunned and bound outside Honeydukes and the other two in an alley near the book shop.' Albus sighed.

'The other two?'

'Bellatrix Lestrange was found face down, the victim of a Choking Curse and Lucius Malfoy had been thrown into a wall, with some force I might add, and was found to have suffered a broken neck and internal injuries. They also found a round stone on the ground with Harry's magical signature on it. They believe it was a Portkey to somewhere.'

'Malfoy?' Gwen looked confused, completely ignoring the last statement. 'I thought Draco's father was in Azkaban.'

'He was.' Severus said softly.

'Does anyone know what Harry and Miss Granger were talking about in the hospital wing?' Minerva asked.

'I believe it had something to do with the Seer's stones Harry saw a few weeks ago. I don't know exactly.' Darius volunteered.

'I guess we will just have to wait.' Albus sighed.

'If you will excuse me, Headmaster. I have to find young Mr Malfoy.' Sanpe murmured, standing up and heading towards the door.

'Of course Severus.'

The potions master left the room leaving a stilted silence behind him.

* * *

'Draco.' Severus said quietly. 'I'm afraid I have some bad news.' They were currently sitting in Severus' chambers, a teapot on the table with two untouched cups of steaming tea beside it.

'What is it?' Draco whispered hesitantly.

Severus glanced at his godson; inwardly wondering how the boy would take this news. 'It's about your father. I'm sorry Draco. He's dead.' He said slowly.

Draco just looked at him in shock. 'How? How can he be dead? Mother said he was coping with the Dementors well.'

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Draco, you father wasn't in Azkaban. The Dark Lord got him out back in August.'

Draco's face paled. His father had been free. His father had been out of prison for over three months.

Snape took in the boy's reaction. 'That's why we didn't tell you.' The older man went on. 'I spoke to Narcissa and she said that knowing your father was free might upset you although she refused to tell me why.'

Draco sighed and shifted in his chair. 'I went to see him in Azkaban in June. When I got there, he was quite lucid. I guess not having any conscience means he thinks he is innocent of everything.' He muttered sarcastically. 'Anyway, he told me that Voldemort would be coming for me before school returned. That he needed a spy in Hogwarts and I was to be it. I told him no; that I wouldn't bow down to anyone. He hit me. He actually struck me with his bare hands.' Draco shook his head in disbelief and Severus reached out and patted his shoulder gently. 'He yelled at me; told me the Dark Lord would find out. Pettigrew, I assume. He said when the Dark Lord came I was to make him proud. I was a Malfoy and family came first. A Malfoy was destined to be Voldemort's right hand man, and with him in there, it was my duty to join him.' Tears made slow tracks down Draco's face.

'Then what happened?' Severus asked encouragingly,

'I said no again.' Draco grimaced. 'In hindsight, that was a mistake. I should have just left. Father grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall; called me a coward. Said I wasn't fit to be a Malfoy. As soon as I got home I told Mother what had happened and she called Dumbledore. He hid me under the Fidelius for the rest of the month.'

'So that's why you have made up with Harry.' Severus said wryly. 'I wonder why Albus never told me.'

Draco snorted softly. 'Probably because he knew you would kill my father for hurting me and he needed his spy out of Azkaban.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'You knew?'

'Father told me at the end of fifth year. The first time I went to see him in prison.' Draco said softly. 'So what happened?' He asked.

'You father was one of the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade today.'

'Is it true, what they say? Is Weasley really dead?'

Severus nodded sadly. 'Yes.'

'Poor Harry.' Draco stammered. 'What about Granger, is she alright?'

Severus' brow rose at Draco's question. 'Worried about the "Mudbloods" Draco.' He said sarcastically.

Draco squirmed again in his chair. 'I just know how close the two of them were, especially after Harry disappeared.'

Severus sighed. 'They're in the hospital wing awaiting Mr Weasley's family.'

'Could I see them?' Draco asked hopefully.

'I don't think that's a good idea right now Draco. They are both quite distraught. When we left Harry was screaming loud enough to bring the castle to its knees and Miss Granger was inconsolable.'

'If you see them, will you tell them I'm sorry.' The Slytherin murmured softly.

The potions master frowned. 'Draco, you are not responsible for the actions of your father.' Severus said sternly.

Draco swallowed and nodded but Severus could see that he really didn't believe the older man's words. 'I know. Will you tell them anyway?'

The potions master finally sighed and nodded. 'Yes. I will tell them. Now do you want to go home for a few days? See your mother?'

'I don't want to miss too many classes. Can she come here?' Draco asked hopefully.

Severus smiled. 'I'll see what I can do. Run along now.'

Draco stood up and hugged his godfather before leaving the room swiftly.

'Curious.' Severus murmured. 'Very curious.'

* * *

Harry lay Hermione gently down on the bed. She had cried herself to sleep and now Harry placed a hand on her forehead, muttering several words in Elvish to make sure she would stay that way for several hours before turning to the bed that contained the body of his best friend.

'I'm so sorry mate.' He whispered. Ron, naturally, didn't answer and Harry just wiped a solitary tear from his cheek as he turned towards the door.

'Look after them for me.' He said softly to Poppy who was standing quietly by the door, a look of sorrow on her face. She nodded and hugged him quickly before he walked out the door.

'Time to face the music.' He muttered as he made his way towards the headmaster's office. He didn't even see the students pointing or whispering or crying as he walked as if in a trance towards the gargoyle.

'Bertie Botts.' He said listlessly, before walking up the moving staircase and knocking on the door.

'Come in Harry.' He heard through the door.

He took a deep breath and opened it, taking a solitary step into the room before he found his arms full of elf. 'Gwen.' He breathed, hugging her tightly to him, lifting her off the ground and burying his face in her soft hair. No one said anything as they continued to stand there, Harry breathing heavily, Gwen still in his arms, as he struggled to control himself.

'Harry?' Albus said eventually.

Harry and Gwen broke away as they sat down; Harry immediately pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his head in her hair once more. Whether he was subconsciously using her as a shield against the questions he knew were coming, or if he was just afraid that if he let her go something would happen to her too, no one knew. They all just stood or sat quietly waiting, except for Severus, who had returned from talking with Draco and who exchanged a meaningful glance with Albus over Harry's head.

'Harry, what happened?' The old wizard said softly.

Harry took a shuddering breath. 'It's my fault. I killed him.' He whispered.

'That's a bit melodramatic Harry. Even for you.' Severus snorted.

Harry glared up at the man. 'You don't understand. It was my fault.'

Snape arched an eyebrow in reply. 'You said that about Diggory. The Dark Lord killed him, not you. You were just there.'

'You're not listening.' Harry yelled. 'I killed him. I knew the Death Eaters would be there. I knew Ron was supposed to die today; we had a plan to save him. But the Death Eaters were early and that Bastard.' Harry spat the word in anger. 'wasn't supposed to be there at all. It all went pear shaped and I couldn't control it.' Harry finished in a whimper, burying his had back in Gwen's long hair once again. He couldn't meet the eyes of the others in the room. He could just imagine the looks of horror and disgust on their faces.

The others in the room exchanged confused glances before Albus spoke. 'What do you mean you planned it?' He questioned slowly.

'The stones. From the Seer's.' Harry mumbled. 'I had to choose one. I couldn't decide. I shouldn't have had to decide. I'm not God.'

'What are you talking about?' Severus questioned after another glance at the headmaster.

'The stones had three outcomes.' Harry sighed, lifting his head even as his eyes remained closed. 'This first we discounted as far too unlikely, and I had to decide between the other two. I couldn't decide between them. Hermione talked to me. She helped me.'

'Miss Granger agreed with you to put Mr Weasley in such danger?' Albus raised an eyebrow and Gwen's eyes were wide in disbelief.

'Actually, it was her idea.' Harry said, his eyes dropping to the carpet once again. 'She said the wizarding world couldn't afford to loose the other person.' He whispered.

'Who was the other person? Who died in the other stone?' Albus asked softly.

Harry stiffened noticeably, raising his eyes to meet that of the Headmaster and Albus' stomach clenched at the pain radiating from their depths.

'You.' Harry said softly. 'You were.'


End file.
